La vida en Capsule Corp según Mirai Trunks
by XimeB
Summary: Luego de ser revivido después de Cell Mirai Trunks pasa algún tiempo con su nueva familia en Capsule Corporation, pero su madre nunca le contó de las "costumbres" de su familia.
1. prologo

* * *

**- **

**Aquí empiezo de nuevo otra historia en el Universo de Dragon Ball Z, que como todos saben no me pertenece a mí sinó al gran Akira Toriyama, el cual probablemente jamás lea este fic, pero de todos modos seamos respetuosos y agradecidos y reconozcamos su mérito al crear esta historia con la que nos divertimos tanto.**

** -**

* * *

- 

-

La vida en Capsule Corporation según Mirai Trunks.

- 

Prólogo 

-

-

El vivir un tiempo en Capsule corporation en esa época de paz había sido toda una experiencia.

Ahora comprendía un poco más lo difícil que debía haber sido para su madre adaptarse a esa nueva vida de temor y el estarse ocultando para poder vivir algún tiempo más, tratando de encontrar una manera de vencer a los androides de su época.

Esos seres, a pesar de ser físicamente idénticos a los de este tiempo, en cuanto a personalidad habían resultado ser bastante diferentes.

Inclusive el androide numero 18 de esta época estaba empezando a salir con Krillin.

¡Quién hubiera adivinado!

Tenía que reconocer que inicialmente no le había parecido una buena idea, eran demasiadas las malas experiencias con aquella otra 18 como para no sentirse prejuiciado contra su contraparte de este tiempo, pero luego había tenido que recordar que los cambios en la línea temporal de alguna manera parecía haber cambiado también los sentimientos de algunas personas de manera que 18 ya no era tan mala.

Igual que su padre.

Vegeta era el ser orgulloso, fuerte y solitario que su madre había descrito, e inicialmente una vez que hubo pasado el impacto inicial de mirarlo por primera vez y ver en él tanto de si mismo, por lo menos físicamente, tuvo una época de desencanto en que ha pesar de tratar con todo su esfuerzo de conocerlo más a fondo y de darse a conocer Vegeta lo mantubo alejado.

Inclusive se sintió en algún momento furioso con él por no haber protegido a su bebé y a la Bulma de este tiempo contra el ataque de los androides.

Ahora, después de las cosas que habían sucedido no encontraba explicación para ello.

Luego al pasar tiempo con él tal parecía que le consideraba tan solo un estorbo y que contrario a lo que le había dicho su madre no le importaba nadie más que él mismo.

Durante ese tiempo insistió en conocerlo y estar con él porque de alguna manera tenía la esperanza de que su madre no estuviera tan horrorosamente equivocada en su valoración de Vegeta.

Después de todo, luego de vivir toda su vida con ella no la había visto cometer un error tan grande ni una sola vez.

Aunque a veces se había preguntado si no sería que su madre a pesar de su indiscutible inteligencia, era una mujer enamorada y podía estar cegada por ello.

Pero a pesar de esa duda, la confianza en su madre le hizo persistir en su empeño de conocer ese otro Vegeta que ella había descrito.

Curiosamente tuvo que morir asesinado por Cell para que su padre dejara el caparazón en que se había encerrado desde su llegada y se mostrara como el Vegeta que su madre recordaba.

Claro que él tuvo que enterarse por terceras personas luego de que fue revivido.

Pero eso no le importaba tanto con tal de que hubiera sucedido ese cambio, hubiera odiado regresar a su tiempo para decirle a su madre que el padre que había conocido era un bastardo egoísta y sanguinario que no sentía nada por nadie que no fuera él mismo y que no había demostrado ningún afecto por ella o por su hijo.

Los muchachos también le habían dado la camaradería que tanta falta le hacía desde que el Gohan de su tiempo había muerto.

En su mundo el ser el único guerrero poderoso que quedaba lo alejaba del resto de la gente, era una especie de última esperanza para esas personas y por ello lo trataban con demasiado respeto y se daba cuenta que tambíen con muchísimo temor.

No los culpaba.

Toda esa gente vivía en un mundo violento en que la vida no valía nada y solo los más fuertes sobrevivían.

Tenía la esperanza de que una vez que regresara y con el nuevo poder que había adquirido entrenando con su padre venciera a esos androides y demostrara que a pesar de su fuerza no era abusivo como ellos, podría tener una vida normal y sería aceptado como uno más.

Tal y como se sentía en este mundo.

Los demás guerreros eran fantásticos, Gohan en este tiempo todavía tenía un carácter alegre y podría ser el hombre de ciencia que debía haber sido y los demás vivirían vidas completas.

Ahora podría contarle a su madre que había estado viviendo en una Corporación Capsule todavía íntegra con Vegeta, la Bulma de esa época y él mismo siendo todavía un bebé, el cual se sentía más bien como un hermano menor y ella iba a sorprenderse.

Aunque a veces dudaba en contarle todo eso, pues no se le hacía muy compasivo de su parte decirle de la vida que se daba en este tiempo y que ella nunca pudo disfrutar.

Y que él sabía su madre desearía haber podido vivir.

Pero después de todo, para eso ella había construido la máquina del tiempo y contarle que efectivamente había logrado una diferencia inmensa en esta otra realidad le demostraría que su sacrificio no había sido en vano, que había logrado su objetivo y logró darle a ese otro hijo y a esa otra Bulma la oportunidad de vivir esa vida que siempre anheló.

Y más importante para ella que cualquier otro logro, que Vegeta había sobrevivido.

De hecho él mismo estaba viviendo su sueño también, vivir en una casa con sus dos padres, en un mundo en paz.

Y ahora además tenía a dos de sus abuelos, los cuales en su tiempo habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño como para poder recordarlos.

Le gustaba mucho el tener esa abuela que su madre tantas veces le había descrito como una mujer tan atenta y encontrarla tal y como se la había imaginado, cariñosa y taan buena cocinera.

Cosa que significaba uno de los más grandes cambios en su vida cotidiana, pues aunque nunca se lo dijera, tenía que reconocer que su madre como cocinera era una magnífica científica.

Claro que en esta época además se encontraban ingredientes que en su mundo eran un lujo muy pocas veces posibles de conseguir, pero con todo y eso debía reconocer el talento de su abuela en el área culinaria y su buen caracter, ella estaba siempre muy alegre.

Aunque ahora la mayor parte de la gente tenía mejor ánimo que la gente atemorizada de su época.

¡ Si supieran lo afortunados que eran!

Y su abuelo realmente era el genio que su madre había descrito, su creatividad y curiosidad eran sorprendentes y el cuarto del bebé estaba lleno de juguetes increíbles creados por él.

Aunque a veces le incomodaba un poco que le preguntara tanto de su vida en su otro mundo y de las cosas que había inventado su madre en ese tiempo de necesidad, sabía que le enorgullecía esa otra hija suya y las cosas que había creado adecuadas a esa otra realidad de pesadilla y que en este mundo ideal ya no eran necesarias.

¡ Todo era tan perfecto ¡

O al menos eso había parecido inicialmente.

Luego de un tiempo empezó a preguntarse si no hubiese sido mejor marcharse antes, cuando todavía no había visto suficiente de la vida cotidiana de sus padres.

Y no era que se llevaran mal.

De hecho era que se llevaban demasiado bien.

A pesar de que siempre había sabido que su madre no era perfecta, la Bulma de este tiempo le había hecho cambiar un poco la imagen que tenía de su santa madre.

Había cosas que ningún hijo debería presenciar nunca si no quería traumatizarse por el resto de su vida...

-

-

* * *

**¡Hola!, espero que este fic les vaya a gustar, como ven cambié de personaje desde el cual se narra la historia, pero lo más probable es que también esté muy centrado en Vegeta y Bulma.**

**Aunque tal vez no.**

**Dejenme saber que opinan, prometo tomarlo muy en cuenta.**

**Besitos. XimeB. **

-

* * *


	2. Inicialmente pareció una buena idea

* * *

**Empiezan a agotárseme las ideas de como decir de manera diferente que a mi nunca se me ocurrió la idea de Dragon Ball Z, esto fue de Akira Toriyama, pero a él no parece importarle que yo use su idea para desarrollar fanfics.**

**Así que hasta que él me avise o yo me aburra , lo seguiré haciendo. **

* * *

**-**

**- **

**La vida en capsule corporation según Mirai Trunks**

**-**

**Capítulo 2  
Inicialmente pareció una buena idea...**

-

-

Los días pasaban de manera muy agradable en la casa de su madre en ese mundo tranquilo y luego de algún tiempo ya sentía como sí él perteneciera allí también.

Sabía que la Bulma de su propio tiempo estaría esperando ansiosa su regreso, pero el que se quedara durante algunos días más le daría la oportunidad de entrenar para asegurarse que su fuerza sería la suficiente para acabar sin problemas con los androides de su época.

Sin embargo tenía algunos problemas con ese entrenamiento, siempre podía decirle a Gohan que entrenara con él, pero en esta época Gohan era menor que él mismo y todavía tenía a una madre muy preocupada de que se dedicara más a los estudios que al entrenamiento, especialmente luego de haber perdido tantos días con el asunto de los androides y Cell, además aunque le gustara pasar tiempo con él, se llevaban demasiado bien como para que Gohan quisiera usar todo su poder cuando por puro milagro Milk dejaba que entrenaran juntos.

Y odiaría decirlo en voz alta, pero los demás guerreros de la tierra no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que entrenar con ellos fuera de ayuda en su evolución.

Claro que estaba Picollo, que era la segunda mejor opción, pero primero tenía que agotar las posibilidades de entrenar con la primera opción.

Vegeta.

Parte de sus objetivos en este viaje había sido conocer y pasar tiempo con su padre e inicialmente había pensado que una buena excusa para hacerlo habría sido entrenar con él, pero desde la muerte de Goku había visto que Vegeta no estaba tan interesado en el entrenamiento.

Aunque al poco tiempo de que había sido revivido, su padre había estado dispuesto a salir de su letargo y había empezado a entrenar.

Pero solo.

Le daba la impresión que no le haría mucho caso si le pedía entrenar con él, suponía que siendo tan orgulloso como era, no quería dejar que viera que su falta de entrenamiento había afectado su nivel de pelea y hasta que se sintiera en un nivel adecuado no le permitiría entrenar con él.

Pero conociendo lo perfeccionista que también era su padre, eso podría llevar más tiempo del necesario y si tardaba mucho en regresar a su época se perderían más vidas de la cuenta y en su mundo no existían las esferas del dragón para revivir a nadie.

Inconcientemente empezó a morder la uña de su pulgar como hacía cada vez que tenía que pensar en la solución para algún problema que le preocupara mucho, y poco después un momento de iluminación le llegó en la idea de que talvez si le pedía a su madre que le ayudara a convencerlo de que entrenara con él...

Teniendo la esperanza de que eso diera resultado, se acercó por primera vez desde que estaba en esa línea temporal al edificio de las oficinas administrativas de Capsule Corp. en donde ella se encontraba trabajando.

Si se esperaba a que ella se acercara a la casa corría el riesgo de no encontrarla a solas y no quería que su padre estuviera presente cuando hablara con ella de él, así que luego de llegar allí se presentó con la secretaria;

- Buenos días. ¿Podría por favor decirme si la señora Bulma podría recibirme?, Dígale que es...

Aparentemente la secretaria estaba bien informada de quién se trataba porque en ese momento lo interrumpió;

-OH, por supuesto Sr. Briefs, aquí todos sabemos quién es usted, ya le hago saber a la señora Bulma que usted está aquí.

A continuación, a través del comunicador llamó a su madre;

-Señora Briefs, el hijo mayor del señor Vegeta está aquí y desea verla..., si señora, ya le digo que pase.

A Trunks esto le hizo algo de gracia, posiblemente la secretaria jamás creería que él era hijo de Bulma también, pero alguién lo habría oído las veces que había caminado por la propiedad que la llamaba Mamá y a Vegeta Papá y dado que algo se parecía a él, la gente de la compañía habría llegado a la conclusión que era hijo de Vegeta de alguna relación anterior cuando era muy, muy joven y que Bulma era una esposa extraordinariamente comprensiva.

La mujer volvió a verlo con una sonrisa y le dijo;

-Ahora puede pasar señor.

Trunks ingresó a la oficina de su madre donde estaba frente al escritorio con una montaña de papeles frente a ella, lo cual le sorprendió, él había creído que la encontraría en los laboratorios como solía hacerlo con la madre de su tiempo, la cual no tenía gran cantidad de trabajo administrativo que hacer, lo cual reconocía como otra diferencia con este tiempo en que la Compañía era toda una potencia.

En su tiempo no quedaba una sola transnacional.

Su madre al verlo se levantó y acercándose lo abrazó y luego pasó sus manos sobre sus brazos revisándolo y le preguntó preocupada;

-Hola cariño. ¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste entrenando, verdad?

Había cosas que en ningún tiempo cambiaba, como la preocupación de su madre por su bienestar.

-No, mamá, estoy bien, vine a verte para pedirte un favor...

Su madre lo miró con curiosidad, y luego viéndose algo preocupada, mientras sonreía le dijo;

-Si Trunks¿ qué deseas?

El realmente deseaba poder regresar a su época para vencer a los androides y darle a su otra madre algo de la felicidad que tanto merecía.

Luego de lograr eso, talvez podría regresar a pasar algo más de tiempo con esta otra familia, con la que se sentía tan a gusto, pero para ello necesitaba aumentar un poco más sus fuerzas, por lo que inspirando profundamente dejó salir su solicitud de una vez;

-Quisiera que convencieras a Papá de que entrenara conmigo.

Bulma lo miró evidentemente sorprendida e invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban en la oficina para cuando recibía algún cliente, sentándose ella misma en otro de los sillones luego de que pensara un ratito le dijo;

- Creía que estabas entrenando con Gohan y algunos de los muchachos, sabes que tu padre no es muy sociable y creí que el tiempo que pasabas con él cuando están en la casa, mientras se conocían mejor, de momento te hacía feliz. ¿Qué pasa?

Trunks sabía que de nada serviría decirle a ella una mentira, así que le dijo la verdad;

-Entrenando con ellos no mejoro muy rápidamente, y necesito regresar a vencer a los androides de mi época antes de que sea muy tarde, por eso le voy a pedir a mi Padre que entrene conmigo, pero necesito que me apoyes, si no, él podría negarse porque aún no está en su mejor nivel, pero aún así es mejor que el nivel de los demás. Sabes, es que estoy preocupado por mi otra madre.

Bulma parecía algo conmovida y mientras tocaba su mejilla le respondió;

-No te preocupes, las Bulmas en cualquier época somos muy resistentes, y ambas estamos muy orgullosas de tener un hijo tan bueno como tú, pero me asegurare que ese cabezón de tu padre entrene contigo a partir de mañana, no le digas nada todavía, déjamelo a mí.

Y dándole un besito en la frente, le dijo;

- ¿ahora me harías a mí un favor e irías a sustituir a tu abuela con el cuidado de Trunksi?, a estas alturas debe estar agotada aunque nunca se queje.

-Claro Mamá, y gracias.

Y levantándose para ir a cuidar de su otro yo, se dispuso a marcharse sintiéndose muy optimista cuando escuchó a su madre decirle a modo de despedida;

- Y asegúrate de caminar despacio cuando te vayas, que las chicas que trabajan aquí no han dejado de pedirme desde que se enteraron que eras mi hijo que te traiga a menudo porque les encanta admirar tu traserito.

Trunks sintió como sus orejas se ponían calientes, posiblemente al igual que su cara se estaría poniendo roja.

Había cosas que de verdad no cambiaban en ninguna Bulma...

-

* * *

**El próximo capítulo lo que hace Bulma para convencer a Vegeta de que haga lo que ella le pide.**

**¡Gracias a toda la gente que me dejó reviews,kashu, a mí también me gusta mucho Mirai Trunks, tengo que admitir que mucho más que Trunks, de alguna manera la vida facil lo echó a perder, mi humilde opinión, Lu, gracias por tu reporte, es grandioso encontrar gente que es tan constante en poner comentarios, y yo creo que Mirai es de los personajes más interesantes en cuanto a su punto de vista, caroone, ojalá te haya parecido pronta la actualización, reconozco que me he estado entreteniendo más de la cuenta leyendo fics de avatar, Zuko es mi último enamoramiento, Anibal¡gracias!, espero que este capítulo también te guste, himeko.hoshi, espera a ver lo que le espera al pobre Mirai, por dicha a nosotras sí nos va a hacer gracia, Grescia, me alegra que me apoyes en mi manera de escribir, a menudo me preocupa que no sea buena, Elena, sé que este capi no es muy divertido, pero espero que mejore más adelante, esta vez era más bien familiar, j4p4nis3 , esta vez fue más bien Trunks-Bulma, pero más adelante prometo más V/B, Dayanarod¡cielos**!, **lo tuyo es muy dificil de superar, pero te prometo intentarlo, Kari, me refería a que esta Bulma es muy mala cocinera, espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Y de nuevo los dejo pidiéndoles que me dejen saber que opinan de este capítulo.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


	3. Una tarde de niñera de sí mismo

* * *

**- **

**Aquí otra vez escribiendo tomando como base la historia Dragon Ball Z de Akira Toriyama**

**Antes de seguir quiero informar que edite un poco el capítulo anterior porque aunque siempre he querido apegarme bastante al anime, esto no siempre es posible, a veces porque ya hace tiempo que ví algunos capítulos y no los recuerdo con todos los detalles, y a veces para justificar algo de la historia que estoy desarrollando.**

**En todo caso les agradezco mucho a todos los que me corrigieron y aunque puede que no haya quedado perfecto con respecto al anime, creo que si mejoró un poco. **

** -**

* * *

**- **

** -**

**La vida en capsule corporation según mirai Trunks**

**- **

**Capítulo tres-**

**Una tarde de niñera de sí mismo.**

-

-

Trunks salió de la oficina de su madre sin saber muy bien como caminar, se daba cuenta que posiblemente aún tendría las mejillas sonrosadas y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros cuando al cruzar la puerta la joven mujer que era la secretaria de su madre le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta mientras bajaba la mirada y lo miraba de arriba abajo;

-¿Ya se va señor Briefs?, espero que nos visite pronto de nuevo, si ocupa, **cualquier cosa,** mi nombre es Paola...

Trunks no quiso ni imaginarse que cosa podía ocupar que Paola estaba dispuesta a darle y rápidamente para no dar mucha oportunidad de que se le quedaran viendo el trasero, murmurando un agradecimiento como despedida salió de allí lo más pronto que pudo.

Para cuando llegó a la casa su ánimo se había tranquilizado y buscó el ki de su yo de este tiempo para sustituir a su abuela pues sabía, por comentarios que había escuchado, que si ya de todos modos era difícil cuidar de un niño en "los terribles dos", un niño medio sayayin debía ser muchas veces más difícil.

Cuando sintió la fuerza del pequeño se dio cuenta que él junto con su abuela se encontraban en uno de los jardines interiores de la casa y hacia allá se dirigió.

Los divisó en una escena familiar de las que a menudo se encontraba deseando haber vivido, el pequeño estaba sentado en una sillita alta, vestido con un pantaloncito y una camiseta con el logo de capsule, y sobre ella un babero muy manchado de alguna cosa anaranjada y frente a él, dándole la espalda estaba su abuela con un vestido de flores azules y un delantal blanco.

Al estar frente a él, el niño lo miró y dejando salir un poco de su boca de la cosa esa que estaba comiendo agitó alegremente su manita sobre su cabeza moviendo una cucharita y dejando ver algunos dientecitos le gritó;

-¡ Hola, venga, venga!

En ese momento su abuela se dio cuenta de su presencia y dándose vuelta lo miró sonriendo y ella también lo saludó;

- ¡Hola Trunks queridito!, estaba terminando de darle de comer a Trunksi. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo a ti también?

Trunks sonrió al mirarla, le encantaba tener una familia grande, pero recordando que ciertamente debía estar cansada de cuidarle, mejor se ofreció de una vez a hacerse cargo del bebé;

-No, gracias Abuela, vine a tomar turno cuidando de Trunks¿quieres que termine de darle de comer?

Su abuela le miró sonriendo como siempre y le dijo;

-No, ya terminó con su merienda, pero serías un ángel si lo llevas a cambiar de ropa. ¿Sabes donde está su ropita, cierto?

Trunks sabía donde estaba su habitación y donde guardaban su ropa, era una habitación con muchos juguetes y decorada como salida de un sueño infantil, en su mundo no recordaba haber tenido una habitación así de niño, pero después de todo habían tenido que abandonar Capsule para vivir en un bunker cuando era más pequeño que su ser de esta realidad y su madre no solía hablarle de muchas de las cosas de las que carecían y antes habían poseído, posiblemente para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Después de asegurarle a su abuela que podía hacerse cargo de su otro yo se dirigió con él a buscar su ropa cuando la escuchó decir;

-Sería mejor que le des un baño antes de ponerlo a dormir su siesta querido, creo que se emocionó mucho con su comidita y debe haberse ensuciado demasiado.

Trunks miró al niño que le miraba sonriendo desde sus brazos con la cara llena de comida. ¿Qué problema habría en eso?

-Claro, no se preocupe, yo me encargo.

Y con su otro yo que saltaba mientras le hablaba de alguna aventura que él no estaba muy seguro de entender, subió las gradas que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa y se dirigió hacia el baño del cuarto de su madre para que el bebé se bañara ahí, que era donde sabía su madre lo bañaba.

Aparentemente Trunksi no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello porque apenas entraron en la habitación y se dirigieron al baño el niño lo miró con enojo y le dijo;

-¡No, baño, no!

Trunks lo miró y tratando de convencerlo le dijo;

-Pero mira que sucio estás, no querrás que Mamita te vea así cuando vuelva del trabajo.

Mala idea.

-¡NO, BAÑO, NO!,¿ DÓNDE ESTÁ MAMITA?. ¡MAMITAAA!!

Para esas alturas el niño se revolcaba en sus brazos tratando de escapar del baño mientras él luchaba para quitarle la ropa mientras en el forcejeo se llenaba de la misma cosa que su otro yo había estado comiendo.

Después de eso él también iba a necesitar un baño.

Trunksi estaba realmente molesto, lo miraba con el seño fruncido al mejor estilo de Vegeta y hacía un pequeño mohín con su boca al mejor estilo de Bulma y Trunks se encotró luchando por sostenerlo, al mismo tiempo que habría la llave del agua poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no lastimarlo y trataba de calibrar el calor para no congelarlo ni quemarlo cuando lo metiera allí...

Media hora más tarde, se encontraba tan mojado como el bebé, aunque no tan limpio como este, el cual luego de no querer entrar al agua por fin había encontrado esta muy entretenida al salpicar a su otro yo y se reía señalando, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa que hubiese visto nunca, a su yo mayor gotear como si le hubiera caído un aguacero encima.

Bueno, por lo menos no había tenido que consolarlo y tomando un paño de uno de los colgantes le dijo al niño;

-bien Trunksi, vamos a tu cuarto a buscar ropa que ponerte.

-¡NO, QUIERO MAS AGUA!

Trunks suspiró mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez y se tardó sus buenos cinco minutos tratando de convencer al niño, sin amenazarlo de muerte ni gritarle, de que sería muy divertido irse de allí.

Luego de secar un poco tanto al bebé como a sí mismo, llevando en brazos al niño se dirigió a la otra habitación en donde sabía que estaba su ropa, reprochándose el no haberla buscado antes de meter al bebé en el agua.

Cuando entró se dio cuenta que eran muchas las cosas que debía buscar, así que lo sentó en el suelo cerca de algunos juguetes, aún envuelto en su paño, y dándose media vuelta luego de asegurarse que estaba entretenido con una gran pelota se puso a buscar su ropa, estaba un calzoncillo pequeño, una camiseta, medias, zapatos, camisa, pantalón...

Si, eso era todo lo que iba a necesitar...

-mira Trunks, yo me visto solo, yo me pongo el talco...cof, cof...

Trunks se dio media vuelta de inmediato para ver a su "clon", en medio de una nube blanca, del cual lo rescató antes de que se asfixiara.

¡Esto era el colmo!

-¡TRUNKS¿PORQUE NO ME ESPERASTE PARA AYUDARTE?

El bebé abrió mucho sus ojos azules y llevando sus puñitos cerrados a sus ojos empezó a sollozar suavemente.

- Trunksi, lo siento, perdóname por haberte gritado, pero me asusté de que te fuera a pasar algo malo.

Aparentemente eso no calmó nada al niño, porque alejando sus manitas de su cara respiró profundamente como tomando impulso para luego empezar a llorar a gritos.

-¡MALO, MALO!

- No, Trunksi, cálmate, te prometo que luego de que te vistas te llevo a caballito a que juguemos afuera, pero eso solo lo hacen los niños grandes que no lloran.

Bueno, eso sí dio resultado.

Su abuela le había dicho que ya le tocaba su siesta, pero no creía que hubiese ningún problema en llevarlo a jugar algunos minutos ya que se lo había prometido para que dejara de llorar.

Lo vistió lo mas pronto que pudo, y afortunadamente el niño cooperó en lo que estuvo a su alcance.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, de nuevo lo llevó a uno de los jardines para jugar al caballito con él, suponiendo que se cansaría rápido...

-

Era asombrosa la energía que un niño de dos años podía tener, Trunks estaba seguro que se encontraba más cansado él y ya tenía una hora de estar de cuatro patas, "cabalgando" con esa criatura en la espalda, y no parecía que fuera a querer dormir pronto.

En eso sintió algo caliente y húmedo en su espalda, una sensación de horror lo hizo extremecerse entero al imaginarse lo que podía significar eso y girando un poco para tomar al niño y ponerlo frente a él, vio como el pequeño parecía algo avergonzado y un gran manchón oscurecía su pantaloncito.

No había terminado de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando el bebé pareció disponerse a llorar de nuevo.

Para esas alturas él mismo tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo.

Afortunadamente la ayuda llegó en ese momento en la figura de su madre que los rescató a ambos de una situación desesperada;

-Trunks, tu abuela me dijo que ibas a bañar a Trunksi y a ponerlo a dormir su siesta, no deberías haberlo dejado que jugara antes de eso, los bebés se ponen irritables si no duermen...

¡No me lo digas!

Su madre siguió;

-Y estás todo húmedo y embarrado de no quiero saber qué, deberías saber que no deberías acercarte a un bebé cuando estás tan sucio¡hombres!, esperaba que fueras más responsable Trunks, mejor dámelo para cambiarlo y ponerlo a dormir, más tarde hablaré con tu padre y tú ve a darte un baño antes de que bajes a comer...

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué, jovencito?

Se dio cuenta que de nada serviría decirle a su madre de los problemas que había tenido con su otro yo, al cual le había caído el cansancio de repente y se encontraba adormecido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro como todo un angelito.

¡Angelito!!!

-nada, ya voy Mamá...

Su madre con cara molesta sin dar más tiempo se acercó para tomar al niño, pero este poco antes de que su madre lo alzara, rodeó fuertemente con sus bracitos el cuello de Trunks y acercando la carita a su mejilla le dio un besito para luego marcharse mientras le contaba a su madre del tiempo divertido que había pasado esa tarde.

Suponía que ese sentimiento ambivalente que lo envolvía era lo que se sentiría al tener un hermanito.

-

-

* * *

**Perdón por no haber pasado directamente a V/B. pero una vez que me senté a escribir acabé teniendo un capítulo entero T/MT, prometo meter a Vegeta pronto.**

**Les agradezco muchos sus comentarios; Flower6, si, yo sería de las que les correría detras, y no solo para admirarlo, espero este capítulo te haya parecido divertido, himeko.hoshi, conque otra admiradora de M. Trunks, y no te preocupes, creo, que ya en el próximo capítulo sale Vegeta, Lu, me identifico mucho contigo porque mi hermana que este año cumple 24 tambien estubo enamorada de M. Trunks cuando yo lo estaba de Vegeta, y creo que sería terriblemente duro el que ya no estuviera allí, le dedico esta historia a todas las hermanitas. Grescia, perdona porque vas a tener que esperar un poco más para saber que va a hacer Bulma para convencer a Vegeta, en todo caso espero haberte sacado una sonrisa en este capítulo también, dayanarod, sigo sin estar muy segura de poder competir con los traumas que provocan las mamás de tus amigas pero lo voy a intentar, espero que esta historia te sirva de terapia, ;), Langley¡que bueno que pusiste un comentario!, hace días no sabía de ti, y que bueno que este M. Trunks te parece creíble,j4p4nis3, como viste este capítulo fué T/M.T, no te desesperes, prometo meter a Vegeta pronto, después de todo él también es mi favorito, shadir, no sé si habrás visto, pero cambíe un poco el capítulo 2, tienes razón con lo de Gohan, metí algo a Milk, pero creo que a estas alturas ya Goten debe haber nacido, en todo caso gracias por la idea de que Milk tendría algo que ver, me fué muy útil, Kashu, me creerias que no conozco a una sola persona que prefiera a Trunks sobre Mirai, y espero que la actualización haya salido lo suficientemente rápido para tí, caroone, como ves si puse un poco más del entorno familiar, aunque todavía no salga Vegeta, paciencia, paciencia, Anibal, gracias por la aclaración de la fuerza de Gohan, la verdad no me acordaba, cambié un poquito el capítulo 2 por eso, Neferet , tienes razón en lo de Gohan y traté de arreglarlo un poco sin tener que reescribir todo de nuevo, tal vez no quedó perfecto pero es que si lo cambio mucho se me corta la inspiración, y en cuanto a Trunks, el primer capítulo está escrito como después de que suceden los acontecimientos del resto de la historia y yo supongo que Mirai a pesar de su fortaleza alguna duda tendría antes de irse a pelear solo con los androides de su época y además no creo que se haya marchado en el mismo día en que lo revivieron, aunque si he de ser sincera si eso era lo que sucedía no lo recuerdo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y de verdad te agradecería si ves alguna otra cosa así en mi historia me lo dejes saber, es muy lindo encontrar gente que te dice las cosas en que te equivocas de manera tan amable.**

** ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Y a los que me han leído y les gusta dejenmelo saber, y a los que no, también dejenmelo saber, pero amablemente.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


	4. los misterios de la loteria genètica

-Dragon Ball Z lo escribio una persona que no soy yo, hace mucho, muucho tiempo en un lugar distante.

¡Gracias kami por las maravillas de la tecnologìa moderna que nos permite disfrutarlo a pesar de eso!

Supongo que todos saben que la persona es Akira Toriyama y el lugar lejano es Japòn.

* * *

-

-

**La vida en Capsule Corp. segùn Mirai Trunks.**

**-**

**Capìtulo 4**

**-Los misterios de la loterìa genètica**

**-**

Luego de dejar a su otro yo con su madre, Trunks se dio un merecido baño, con el cual se relajò del estrès que le habìa causado el cuidar tan solo un rato de la tarde al niño.

Ni siquiera querìa imaginarse lo que deberìa ser el estar a cargo de esa criatura un dìa entero.

Iba a tener que huir de su madre cuando la viera necesitando ayuda para eso.

Despuès de todo se suponìa que habìa venido a este tiempo para mejorar su futuro, no para acabar cometiendo un pseudosuicidio al asesinar a su yo de otra època.

¡Que extrañas eran las cosas que podrìan suceder al alterar el espacio-tiempo.!

Dejando de lado la triste experiencia como niñera se dispuso a bajar para cenar con su familia, podìa sentir el ki de sus abuelos y madre, pequeños y tranquilos y el del pequeño Trunks, un poco màs fuerte que el de ellos a pesar de su corta edad y con un dejo de agresividad latente que delataba su ascendencia sayayin.

Tambièn podìa sentir al ki de su padre que como èl, apenas se estaba acercando al resto de la gente, posiblemente luego de entrenar un poco en la càmara de gravedad.

Su ki era muy diferente del de cualquier otra persona que estuviera en el planeta, ya ni siquiera estaba Gokù para poder confundirlo con alguien, aunque tenìa que reconocer que a pesar de que estos en algo se parecìan, el ki del padre de Gohan era mucho màs tranquilo.

De alguna manera su optimismo inicial empezaba a transformarse en pesimismo,comenzaba a pensar que era muy poco probable que aùn su madre fuera capaz de convencer a Vegeta de hacerle el favor de entrenar con èl.

Talvez por lo menos le prestara la càmara de gravedad cuando no la estuviera usando.

O sea como entre dos y cuatro de la mañana.

Pronto llegò al comedor en donde ya se encontraba casi toda su familia y sentandose frente a donde siempre se sentaban sus padres, en el puesto en que lo hacìa siempre desde que se habìa integrado a esa familia se dispuso a empezar a comer.

No dejaba de asombrarle la cantidad de platillos diferentes, desde que estaba allì no habìan repetido ni una vez un plato principal, se imaginaba que su abuela se habrìa enterado de que en su tiempo ese era algo imposible de imaginar siquiera, tal era la escacez comparado con esta època, que ella habìa decidido mimarlo con los platillos exòticos que en su tiempo jamàs pudo probar.

Poco tiempo despuès llegò su padre, quièn apenas contestando los saludos que recibiò, se sentò a comer con un apetito voraz.

Trunks siguiò comiendo con la mirada baja obligandose a no quedarse viendo a su padre, eso era algo que todavìa se encontraba haciendo sin querer, a pesar de los reproches que recibìa de Vegeta cuando lo sorprendìa hacièndolo, tantos años de estarse imaginando como serìa tenerlo viviendo con èl le hacìan sentirse como habitando en un sueño.

El solo mirar a su padre solìa provocarle una sensaciòn de alivio al huerfanito que aùn vivìa dentro de èl.

De vez en cuando, eso sì, le dirigìa miradas de sùplica a su madre, esta lo miraba de vuelta como diciendole que debìa esperar el momento propicio, sin embargo, la cena continuò entre los gruñidos de su padre, las anègdotas de laboratorio de su abuelo y los comentarios de su abuela acerca de cosas que habìan hecho el pequeño Trunks, o èl mismo, narradas como si fuera el personaje de alguna gesta heròica por tan solo cuidar al pequeño un rato.

Era muy agradable sentir la adoraciòn de una abuela, aunque ese hecho sì se hubiese sentido como una batalla real.

Su padre en algùn momento levantò la vista de la carne que estaba devorando y soltando una risa burlona dirigièndose a èl le dijo;

-¡Entonces estuviste cuidando del mocoso!. Deberìas negociar con tu madre una retribuciòn elevada por eso, a mì no me hubiera agarrado nunca, eso es peor que estar luchando con Cell.

Trunks sintiò algo de culpa ante esas palabras, pues efectivamente se sentìa como si hubiera pagado por adelantado un favor pedido a su madre, pero esta, intuyendo que podìa irse de boca, dirigiò la conversaciòn hacia ella diciendole a Vegeta;

-¡ Que clase de insensible!., Trunks por supuesto que estaba encantado de cuidar al bebè, si èl es como un àngel.Y no te pido a tì que lo cuides nunca porque con lo bruto que eres nos podemos quedar sin hijo.

Su padre entrecerrò los ojos un segundo como pensando en una respuesta, pero volviendo su atenciòn de nuevo a su comida le dijo;

-Si , tienes razòn.

Y soltò una risita entre dientes.

Su madre diò un bufido y siguiò comiendo viendose molesta, estaba seguro que ella se daba cuenta que de nuevo habìa caìdo en una trampa de Vegeta para evadir responsabilidades con el cuido del niño.

Sin embargo durante un instante viò en la cara de su madre una sonrisa sarcàstica como la habìa visto en la madre de su tiempo cuando movìa las piezas de un rompecabezas mental y las piezas empezaban a encajar perfectamente, pero tan ràpidamente como apareciò de nuevo la viò desaparecer para cambiar a su expresion de falso enojo antes de que Vegeta captara que habìa estado allì.

Casi sentìa compasiòn por su padre.

Casi.

Se imaginaba que ese par de seres como un equipo debìan ser implacables y no habrìa corporaciòn o persona que tuviera una sola oportunidad contra ellos, era una suerte para la Tierra que estuvieran de su lado y que no tuvieran interès en la dominaciòn mundial absoluta, porque con sus cerebros y poder eran capaces de lograr cualquier cosa que deseasen juntos.

Se daba cuenta que el que fueran pareja los mantenìa lo suficientemente entretenidos como para que estuvieran alejados de cosas màs peligrosa, o mejor dicho de poner en peligro a otra gente, ciertamente el que estuvieran juntos era lo mejor que pudo pasarle al planeta, pues salvò a este de los dos mayores peligros al que estuvo expuesto nunca.

Como se habìa dado cuenta sabìan los guerreros de la tierra hacìa tiempo, sus padres realmente daban miedo...

Ambos.

Y estando seguro que no habìa sido adoptado, Trunks se encontrò agradeciendo a Kami por los genes recesivos que heredò quien sabe de quien.

-

-

* * *

**Yo sigo opinando con que con sus caracterìsticas la Bulma de mis historias hubiera sido una villana de lo màs exitosa, pero es mucho màs divertido verla dirigir todo su instinto maquiavèlico hacia Vegeta que tampoco es un angelito.**

**Y a mi pobre Mirai le toca ver a sus padres divertirse asì,...**

**Solo una intro para las cosas que le faltan por ver.**

**Himeko.hoshi, yo tambièn creo que debe ser una situaciòn freak, y en su tiempo no sè si podrà conseguirse un buen psiquiatra que le dè terapia. Lu, si, a todos los que nos ha tocado cuidar hermanitos sabemos que nunca se queda bien, si no es una cosa es otra, LauraVxB94, muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre me alegra cuando gente que no lo habìa hecho antes comenta, como viste, ya entraron en escena Vegeta y Bulma y en los pròximos capìtulos seguiran allì, Langley, que bueno que te divertiste con el capitulo anterior, espero que este tambien te haya gustado, y sì mi Trunks siempre serà un niño muy travieso, Caroone, he aquì el siguiente capi, no tan pronto como los anteriores, pero por lo menos en menos de una semana, Elena, gracias por comentar el arreglo, me habìa quedado con la duda si estarìa bien, eso tambièn va para Anibal¡uy, no, no te cortes las venas que aquì està el capìtulo, ;). J4p4nis3¡sì, yo juraba que ya en este pasaba de todo entre Bulma y Vegeta y acabè cortàndolo antes porque llenè el capìtulo con otras cosas, pero en todo caso por lo menos ya està el prìncipe presente, Flower6, espero que el Trunks de esta historia te siga gustando y no te apures, que ya casi llegamos al hecho del que se habla al principio, aunque como pueden ver se refiere a un montòn de cosas de las que se va dando cuenta.**

**¡No olviden comentar!**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *

* * *


	5. Desiciones, desiciones

* * *

**-Ahora es oficial, ya no se me ocurre màs maneras nuevas de decir que Dragon Ball Z es producto de Akira Toriyama y yo solo soy una oportunista que se guindò de su trabajo para divertirse.**

**Hablando de otra cosa, me disculpo por las faltas con los signos de puntuaciòn, les aseguro que yo trato de corregirlas todas, pero por alguna razòn cuando subo las historias me quitan los ? y los ! finales de las oraciones, y ahora tampoco me deja dejar espacios entre el tìtulo y la historia, ¡QUÈ fRUSTRE!  
**

* * *

**La vida en Capsule ****Corp. segùn Mirai Trunks**

**Capìtulo 5**

**Desiciones, desiciones.**

El resto de la cena se llevó a cabo de manera normal para esa familia, la abuela sonriendo y hablando sin parar, el abuelo musitando cosas en voz baja mientras elaboraba planes en su mente, el bebé agitando alegremente una manita que sujetaba una cuchara y esparcía parte de su comida mientras su madre trataba de que se comiera el resto, su padre comiendo callada y rápidamente lo más que podía y él también comiendo, a veces con algo de temor ante los platillos desconocidos y de aspecto extraño, pero feliz de formar parte de ese grupo.

La cena terminó y la abuela se dispuso a recogerlo todo y ordenar a algunos robots que lavaran los platos y Trunks vio con desencanto como su madre se levantó de la mesa para llevar al bebé a poner su pijama sin haberle comentado a Vegeta su deseo de entrenar con él.

Sabía que si Vegeta luego de la cena se marchaba a la cámara de gravedad ya no habría oportunidad de empezar a entrenar con él al día siguiente.

Se dispuso a seguir a Bulma para recordarle su promesa, pues de otra manera le tocarìa hablar con Vegeta èl mismos sin contar con el apoyo de su madre, y por lo tanto posiblemente sin un muy buen resultado, sin embargo ella antes de que se le acercara lo suficiente como para ser discreto en su comentario Bulma volvió su cara hacia él y le dijo:

-Llevaré a Trunks un rato arriba para cambiarlo y para que juegue un rato antes de dormir. ¿Porqué no vas un rato con tu abuelo al laboratorio?., sabes que a él le encanta pasar tiempo contigo y que le comentes de los experimentos que yo hice en tu tiempo.

Su padre todavía estaba muy cerca como para recordarle abiertamente a Bulma su promesa, pero puso su mejor cara de súplica y tratando de decir las cosas sin decirlas se encontró tartamudeando al tratar de negociar de nuevo con ella;

- Pero Mamà, este,…es que yo, .. , yo quería,…

Se dio cuenta que su padre que hasta ese momento había estado de espaldas a èl mientras tomaba un vaso con agua, giró un poco y puso atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

-Trunks, le prometiste a tu abuelo que estarías con él un rato también, ya sé que has estado ayudando a tu abuela en la casa y a mí con Trunksie, pero es parte de estar en este tiempo de paz el pasar un rato con tu familia. ¡No estás de vacaciones!

Todo ese regaño se le hizo muy injusto, lo último que había parecido ese tiempo eran unas vacaciones y Trunks no recordaba haberle prometido semejante cosa a su abuelo, y en la mañana su madre sabía que había pasado en el laboratorio con él, porque ella misma los había acompañado algún tiempo.

Sin embargo a pesar de lo inaudito que pareciera su padre salió en su auxilio;

-Mujer, de hecho estoy de acuerdo contigo en que este muchacho tal pareciera que está de vacaciones. ¡No entrena de manera adecuada!.Y ya casi tiene que regresar a su época a enfrentarse con las latas de ese tiempo, con lo perezoso que está no seria nada raro que acaben pateándole el trasero por descuidado y entre el par de ancianos y tù lo están echando a perder todavía más, èl no debería estar de niñera de un infante y de un anciano.¡Y tu deberías saberlo mejor si es que te interesa tanto!

Trunks estaba con la boca abierta sin saber si seria prudente hacer algún sonido, y de hecho se encontró dando un paso para atrás para salir del rango directo de la vista de sus padres y dejarlos a ellos uno frente al otro, su madre que tenia aún a su otro yo alzado movía los brazos hacia arriba y abajo para mantenerlo entretenido, sin embargo era evidente que el niño estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de intercambios porque le parecía más interesante un pañito de cocina que estaba colgando cerca de él que la discusión de sus padres.

Su madre, que se había puesto roja de la ira le dijo aumentando un poco el tono de su voz;

-¡Como te atreves a insinuar que no me interesa, claro que me interesa! ¿Què crees que sentì cuando me enterè que lo habìan matado? Yo me desvivo por tratar de que disfrute de todo cuanto este tiempo puede ofrecerle porque sé que cuando regrese a ese otro tiempo va a estar luchando solo, sin ninguno de los muchachos que lo ayuden y no va a tener ni a su abuela ni a su abuelo para que lo guíen y mimen, y ellos también tienen todo el derecho de estar con Trunks.

Trunks se dio cuenta que en esa enumeración de la gente con la que no iba a contar en su tiempo, su madre había dejado a Vegeta por fuera.

Este tal pareciera que se ofendió por su exclusión y en el mismo tono que Bulma había usado le respondió;

-¡Trunks no necesita guía de laboratorio ni mimos sino entrenamiento!.

Y dirigiéndose a él le dijo a modo de orden;

-Ya se acabaron para ti las vacaciones, a partir de mañana más te vale estar a las cinco de la mañana desayunado y listo para empezar a entrenar en serio en la cámara de gravedad y no me importa si todavía crees que eres el bebito de mamà, ella no puede entrar allí para defenderte así que más vale que tomes las cosas en serio .

Trunks no salía de su asombro.

¡Su madre lo había logrado y además había parecido que había sido idea de Vegeta! La miro un momento y Vegeta interpretó eso como una solicitud de ayuda para salirse del entrenamiento;

-¿Para qué la miras?. Ella no te va a salvar de esto.

-eh, ssi, si señor, allí estaré.

Bulma volvió a intervenir;

-Vegeta, si eres muy rudo con él te aseguro que me voy a desquitar contigo, sé que no podrè evitar que entrenen juntos por màs que lo intente, pero también quiero que pueda pasar tiempo con su familia sin tener un yeso puesto.

Vegeta parecía muy satisfecho de que Bulma pareciera haberse dado cuenta de que estaba vencida y que estaba tratando de salvar su orgullo negociando alguna cosa, porque sonriendole a su madre de una manera que Trunks no le había visto antes dijo;

-No te preocupes, que no voy a dañar mucho a tu tesorito, pero, ¿que vas a hacer tú cuando él esté con el anciano y tu otro hijo esté con la anciana?.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en esa época Trunks vio como Bulma parecía no encontrar palabras y durante un momento se vio estupefacta y si era posible aún más roja de lo que había estado antes;

-yo, este, yo, no… ¿por qué?

Vegeta rió, lo cual era màs raro todavìa, y luego dijo;

-Bien, verás, estaba pensando que ya que estás tan interesada en que la gente de esta casa tengan actividades…

-TRUNKS, ya que vas a pasar con tu padre mañana ve a ver a tu abuelo ahora.

A Trunks se le hizo algo extraña la reacciòn que Bulma mostraba ante las palabras de Vegeta, parecìa deseosa de salir corriendo de allì y decidió mejor preguntarle a su madre si necesitaría de su ayuda para alguna otra cosa;

-Si, Mamà, no quieres…

-AHORA.

Por alguna razón que aunque, por un instante intuyó y luego ante lo desagradable de su idea elimino de su mente, su madre estaba muy interesada en que la conversación terminara en ese momento y conociéndola, mejor le hizo caso y sin preguntar más se marchó hacia el laboratorio.

Pero cuando se estaba retirando pudo oír a su madre corriendo hacia los pisos superiores, mientras su padre con una voz más ronca que la habitual empezaba a contar de manera descendente desde el 100 en voz muy alta.

Trunks se encontró preguntándose si no sería mejor ir a dar un vistazo a su madre, después de todo también su padre era sumamente inteligente y podía haberse molestado si es que se había dado cuenta de la manipulación de Bulma.

Y no había venido del futuro a salvar a su padre para perder a su madre.

Desiciones, decisiones...

* * *

**¿Qué les va pareciendo?., se reciben sugerencias de lo que quieren que Trunks vea cuando ya a revisar que todo este bien con su mamá. por primera vez en lo que llevo de escribir para cuando ponga este capitulo ya voy a llevar adelantado el siguiente, pero de todas maneras voy a esperar a leer los comentarios para ver si le hago algùn cambio.**

**J4p4nis3, como ves, cada vez te pongo màs de Vegeta,espero que estès feliz, Flower6, a mi siempre me sorprendiò que Bulma dijera que el muchacho del futuro se le parecìa a Vegeta cuando a mi siempre me pareciò que era igualito a ella, pero bueno, creàmosle que ella es la que estaba allì,y lo importante es que saliò relindo, Himeko.hoshi, si ¡que viva el azar! y las cositas ricas como Trunks que salen por ello,dayanarod, gracias por comentar ambos capìtulos, a mì me gustan los niños, pero antes de los tres años, luego de allì se vuelven insoportables como hasta los 18, ;), y sì yo tambièn creo que en la familia Briefs los genes amables salen de generaciòn de por medio, Shadir, sì, yo opino lo mismo, parte de lo que me encantà de este anime es el personaje de Bulma, una mujer muy fuerte que no siempre se encuentra en los anime y que le hayan conseguido una pareja con la que se trata como iguales, Langley, a mi me parece que Picoro, que era el que sabìa que ellos quedarìan juntos y tenìa suficiente inteligencia y malicia para preveer lo que eso podrìa significar debe haber pasado muy preocupado por esa pareja, caroone,espero que la manera en que Bulma manejó las cosas te haya gustado y parecido creíble, veyita, muchas gracias por ponerme un comentario, me encanta saber de gente que también está leyendo mi fic y espero que te hayas divertido con este capítulo, neferet, no te preocupes, el estudio es primero, y que bueno que la modificación te agradó, todo sea para mejorar la historia, espero que me dejes saber si hay algo más que no sea compatible con el ánime y no sea indispensable para la trama, Kris Hart, me sonrojo por tus buenos comentarios, gracias, a veces me preocupa que mi humor sea muy raro, pero ya veo que somos varias las que nos gusta lo àcido. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alegran montones mi día y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

* * *


	6. De los juegos que juega la gente

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z y todo su Universo en una realidad alterna debe haber sido creado por mì, pero en esta no, aquì la creò Akira Toriyama, quièn no me ha dado licencia para ganar dinero con su idea, asì que esto lo escribo sin ganar un cinco y dado que me quedè sin internet en la casa, de hecho voy a tener que pagar para subirlo.**

* * *

o

L**a vida en capsule corp según Mirai Trunks**

**Càpìtulo 6**

**De los juegos que juega la gente.**

**o**

**o**

Trunks decidió seguir el ki de su madre para ver hacia donde tenía tanta prisa en llegar y pronto se dio cuenta que se había dirigido hacia donde se encontraba su abuela, eso lo tranquilizó porque sabia que a su padre no le gustaba estar cerca de su suegra si podía evitarlo, así que si Bulma necesitaba alejarse de él, el buscar la compañía de Bunny era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Por lo tanto, tal y como le había ordenado su madre se dirigió al laboratorio a pasar algún rato con su abuelo.

Para cuando llegò al laboratorio se encontró con que su abuelito estaba enfrascado en la revisión de un articulo que iba a presentar el siguiente mes en un simposio de ciencias tecnológicas al que estaba invitado como expositor principal, por lo cual el que se quedara allí seria aburrido para él y un estorbo para el científico, así que se despidió del anciano.

Decidió que seria una buena idea, dado que ese seria el ultimo día en que tendría algo de tiempo libre, el ver un poco de televisión para relajarse mientras se divertía antes de los días que le esperaban.

Sabìa que su padre una vez que empezara a entrenarlo no lo dejarìa hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso aparte de comer y dormir.

Y tampoco había televisoras en su tiempo.

Cuando se estaba acercando a la casa vio que las luces en la cámara de gravedad estaban apagadas y sabiendo que su padre solía entrenar inmediatamente después de que comía recordó el apuro de su madre y de nuevo intento contactar con ella a través del ki del bebè que era el màs fuerte de los dos.

Se dio cuenta que Trunksi ahora se encontraba con su abuela y que su madre estaba de nuevo con Vegeta en algún lugar de la planta baja de la casa.

Utilizando el ki de sus padres para encontrarlos pudo sentir que el poder de su padre mostraba algunos picos en su intensidad por lo cual se preocupó y acelerando su paso entró en la casa para llegar al lugar donde ellos se encontraban y estar presente en caso de que su madre necesitara de su ayuda.

Casi corriendo llegó al lugar de donde salía el ki y se sorprendió al encontrarse enfrente de uno de los pequeños cuartos en donde almacenaban algunas de las cosas de limpieza.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo allí?

Y por supuesto de repente lo comprendiò.

¡Oh, por kami, ugh!

De nuevo el horrible pensamiento que había tenido antes regresó y antes de cometer una imprudencia acercó su oído a la puerta cerrada para corroborar si su madre necesitaba de su ayuda o si era mejor retirarse rápidamente.

Lo que pudo escuchar del otro lado de la puerta eran algunos objetos cayendo, posiblemente frascos porque le pareció escuchar alguna cosa rebotando, pero enseguida se encontró tratando de hacer equilibrio pues la puerta se abrió de repente, cosa que por lo poco preparado que estaba para ello, hizo que en un momento se encontrara de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.

Muy pronto fue sacado de esa posición al ser izado por el cuello de su camisa por su padre que lo puso al nivel de sus ojos y que lo miraba con furia.

Trunks no pudo dejar de notar que Vegeta se encontraba sin camisa y algo jadeante y que detrás de él estaba su madre con los ojos muy abiertos y que ponía todo su esfuerzo en cerrar su blusa que parecía haber perdido casi todos los botones.

Trunks se encontró sintiéndose muy avergonzado y bajo los ojos rápidamente, pero su padre lo sacudió desde donde los tenía asido y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos le gritó;

-¿QUÈ TE PASA IMBECIL?. ¡LO ÙLTIMO QUE ME IMAGINABA ES QUE IBAMOS A TENER QUE ESTARNOS CUIDANDO DE QUE TÙ NOS ESTUVIERAS ESPIANDO!

Definitivamente este era el peor escenario en que alguièn pudiera imaginarse con encontrarse y de hecho era tan malo que jamàs se habìa imaginado en el;

-No Papá, lo siento, es que me pareció que Mamà estaba en problemas y vine a ver si necesitaba mi ayuda, pero ya veo que no, así que me voy.

Vegeta lo miró un momento y pareció creer lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo, lanzándolo hacia un lado y sin decir nada, ni mirar atrás, empezó a caminar con dirección a la cámara de gravedad.

Trunks cuando se levantò del lugar al que habìa sido arrojado se encontró con su madre que con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas salìa lentamente del cuarto de limpieza y suspirando sonoramente lo miró y le dijo viéndose terriblemente molesta;

-¿No te dije que fueras con tu abuelo?

Trunks bajo la mirada avergonzado y le trató de explicar lo que había temido;

-Si, pero él estaba trabajando en un artículo y no me podía atender, y cuando me fui me dio miedo que Papá se enojara contigo, yo, veràs, yo te oí corriendo y a él contando como para cazarte, debí saberlo mejor, lo siento, no tienes idea cuanto.

De verdad lo lamentaba muchìsimo.

Bulma al escuchar eso pareciò entristecerse un poco y acercándose a él, puso una mano en su mejilla y le dijo;

-Sé que tus experiencias con tu padre no han sido las mejores, pero él se arrancaría los brazos antes de hacerme daño a mí, lo que pasa es que no hemos podido estar mucho tiempo juntos con lo del bebé y todo lo demás y hoy que había algo de oportunidad nos pusimos a jugar un juego de nosotros, sabes, yo me escondo y él sin usar el ki me busca y si me encuentra antes de que termine de contar hasta 100 entonces tenemos una sesión de…

-¡MAMÀ, NO QUIERO SABER!

-IBA A DECIR QUE DE MASAJE, eh, si, eso es, por eso estábamos sin camisa, es que ya sabes que tener un bebé pone a todo el mundo muy tenso y es bien sabido que un masaje en los hombros ayuda a relajarse, ¿ves?.

Trunks miró de reojo a su madre pero mejor no le dijo que no había creído nada de lo de la sesión de "masaje" en ese lugar tan poco apropiado para ello, encerrados con las escobas y desinfectantes;

-Ahà…, bueno Mamà voy a ver tele un rato.

En eso su abuela cargando al niño se acercó a donde ellos estaban, y mirándolos extrañada, dirigiéndose a Bulma dijo;

-¡Como!. ¿No ibas a tener una noche de pasión con la ricura de tu sexy esposo?

-¡MAMÀ!-¡ABUELA!

-¿Todavía no?. Bueno, me avisas cuando termines, aunque si vas a pasar en eso toda la noche como acostumbran mejor dejo a Trunksi durmiendo conmigo.

-¡MAMÀ! -¡ABUELA!

Su madre, màs roja que un tomate, acercándose para tomar al niño le dijo a su abuela, vièndose muy irritada;

-¡No Mamà, no es necesario que cuides más de Trunksi, ya me lo llevo yo para el cuarto!.

Su abuela sin dejar de sonreír le devolvió al bebé y encogiendo los hombros dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio mientras decía;

-Bueno, si tú no puedes aprovechar hoy un poquito de tiempo libre, yo me voy a ir un rato a ver si mi esposito si tiene ganas de divertirse un rato.

-¡MAMÀ! -¡ABUELA!

Bunny no les hizo caso y antes de salir de la casa abrió un pequeño cajón de una de las mesas de la sala sacando de ella un mazo de barajas.

El corazón de Trunks de nuevo empezó a latir con normalidad al darse cuenta de lo inocente de la diversión de sus abuelos, cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de su abuela;

-¡No hay nada más divertido que el strip-póker!

OO

OO

* * *

**Todavìa no decido si este va a ser el ùltimo capìtulo de esta historia, ahì luego se daràn cuenta cuando vean incomplete o complete en la guìa.**

**Como pudieron ver ganaron los que querìan que Trunks subiera a ver que le pasaba a sus padres, de hecho nadie opinò lo contrario, Kris Hart, sì, que suertuda, tu comentario para el capìtulo 4 llegò justo antes de que subiera el 5 y por supuesto para Vegeta y Bulma, "actividades" solo podìa significar "eso", lu, y no te preocupes, yo sè que aunque a una le guste un fic a veces es imposible comentar, pero siempre me alegra cuando lo haces, Elena, yo creo que màs que no entender Trunks se trata de hacer que eso no sucede, recordemos que el siempre tuvo a su mamà solo para èl, LauraVxB94, viste, sì subiò, por dicha, yo querìa que subiera pero si me hubieran pedido que no, le hubiera dejado sin saber, por otro rato, Flower6, primero necesito preguntarte si recibiste mi mensaje a tu mail porque hasta hoy no se si te habrà llegado, si no es asì avìsame para enviarte otro, por otro lado yo creo que Bulma usò tanto la culpa que debe sentir Vegeta tanto como el deseo de contradecir que siempre tiene èl para hacer que se ofreciera solito a entrenar con Mirai y espero que me cuentes que te pareciò este capìtulo, caroone, supongo que te habrà quedado aclarado lo del conteo, pero con lo sensible que es Vegeta para sentir kis creo que va a ser un poco màs dificil que los encuentre en una situaciòn màs comprometedora, pero siempre se puede intentar, muajaja, veyita, como vez te hice caso aunque solo en parte, esque los lemon no me quedan muy bien, todavìa me da como verguencilla, ademàs es capaz que me sacan de este sitio porque se supone que aquì no se puede, pero tengo que reconocer que a mì me encanta leer los que escriben otras personas, Grescia, que bueno que de nuevo tienes internet, yo estoy aquì escribiendo desde un cafè y deseando que me conecten en mi casa de nuevo, Anibal, no, no me pases ninguna cuenta que ya actualicè, y ahorro todo mi dinero para pagar la cuenta del internet cafè.**

**¡ EXTRAÑO TENER INTERNET EN MI CASA!, BUAAA, snif, snif.**

**Si quieren que pase màs siempre pueden opinar al respecto, yo respeto mucho sus opiniones.**

**Besitos. XimeB.**

* * *


	7. Bocadillos nocturnos

* * *

**Seguí porque llegué a la conclusión que también es divertido torturar a Mirai, al otro Trunks ya seguro le resbala cualquier cosa que vea hacer a sus padres, después de todo, ¡qué no debe haber visto!**

**Igual que siempre todo este Universo fué imaginado primero por Akira Toriyama san.**

.

* * *

-

-

**La vida en Capsule Corporation según Mirai Trunks.**

-

**Capítulo 7**

**Bocadillos nocturnos.**

-

-

Esa noche estaba siendo horrible para Trunks, sabía que al día siguiente su padre no estaría de muy buen humor con él, así que luego de tan solo un rato de estar viendo la televisión pensó que lo mejor sería descansar todo lo que pudiera antes del día que se avecinaba por lo que mejor se fue a dormir.

La habitación en la que se estaba quedando estaba en uno de los pisos superiores cerca del cuarto que sus padres aun compartían con el pequeño Trunks.

No se imaginaba como Bulma podía haber convencido a Vegeta para que aceptara que el bebé se quedara con ellos.

Luego de un rato se dio cuenta que no podía dormir por la ansiedad que le provocaba el entrenar con Vegeta al día siguiente, especialmente después de lo ocurrido ese día, así que luego de estar dando vueltas en la cama un rato decidió que sería una buena idea ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso con leche caliente para ver si eso le ayudaba a dormir.

Esa ya era su casa y la conocía como si toda su vida hubiese vivido allí, por lo que no encendió las luces mientras se iba acercando a la cocina, caminando despreocupadamente abrió la puerta y entró sin anunciarse sin pensar que alguien pudiera estar allí y ya adentro apretó el interruptor que estaba a la par de la puerta por la que había entrado, que era el único lugar para acceder al resto de la casa y así encender la luz que estaba en el cielorraso sobre la mesa.

Caminó hacia la refrigeradora que quedaba justo a su izquierda y tomó el cartón de la leche y cuando se dio vuelta para ir hacia la repisa donde guardaban los vasos vio un movimiento que llamó su atención acompañado por algo que le pareció un pico del ki de su padre, pero al girar para quedar frente al lugar de donde le pareció que procedía el movimiento no vio nada mas que la puerta que se movía un poco.

Seguramente había sido eso.

Encogiendo los hombros llegó a la conclusión de que debía haber imaginado ese movimiento y dado que no sintió ninguna otra alteración en el ki de Vegeta imaginó que este habría estado terminando con su entrenamiento, por lo que luego de calentar su leche se sentó a la mesa luego de tomar algunas galletas de chocolate y se dispuso a comer esa pequeña merienda antes de tratar de dormir de nuevo.

Bajó la mirada hacia el plato cuando algo rojo tirado en el piso, que vio con el rabillo del ojo, llamó su atención, giró su cabeza para ver que sería eso imaginándose que sería un pañito de limpieza que se habría caído pero cuando se estaba agachando desde su silla para alcanzarlo quedo petrificado al darse cuenta de lo que era.

Una braguita.

Retiró su mano enseguida sin tocarla y al quedar con su cara al nivel de la mesa por primera vez se dio cuenta que la superficie reluciente de la mesa de la cocina tenía las huellas características de que alguien había estado sentado encima.

Muy evidentemente la dueña de la prenda luego de que la había perdido.

Al erguirse pudo observar que esa persona no había estado sola, era también muy evidente la huella de unas manos y brazos grandes que se habían apoyado en la mesa a ambos lados de la primera persona y de hecho, viéndolo bien, podía notarse también la huella de la espalda de la primera persona que había estado acostada sobre la mesa.

Mejor no buscaba más huellas, se imaginaba lo que podía encontrar.

De repente perdió el apetito.

¡Que clase de familia era esa!

Su madre jamás le había hablado de que ella o su abuela tuvieran una vida sexual tan activa, aunque pensándolo mejor eso era algo que posiblemente no le diría, pero podía haberlo advertido de alguna manera de las cosas con las que podía haberse encontrado.

Bueno, podía ser de alguna persona ajena, talvez algunos empleados de Capsule que hubieran entrado a la casa por alguna razón y hubieran acabado teniendo una aventura allí.

¡Si, eso debía haber sido!

Estaba tratando de convencerse de que eso sería una buena explicación cuando su madre vestida con una pijama de franela de cuadros azules de pantalón largo y una bata muy gruesa entró en la cocina bostezando.

Eso lo alegró, quería decir que no había sido ella y siendo así realmente no le importaba quien pudiera haber sido.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte no querer que ella tuviera sus escapadas con Vegeta, pero era demasiado grotesco enfrentarse siendo ya casi un adulto, luego de vivir toda su vida con una madre que no hacía más que luchar como podía contra las amenazas de su tiempo como una moderna Juana de arco, conque sus padres tenían una vida, eh, "privada".

Así que sonriendo le dijo;

- Hola Mamá, ¿quieres comer algunas galletas conmigo?

Bulma le respondió;

- Bajé por un poco de agua porque me dio sed, pero te puedo robar una galletita.

Y luego de sacar una botella de agua de la refrigeradora se sentó a su lado tomando una galleta de su plato.

Durante un ratito estuvieron conversando acerca de lo mucho que le agradecía el que le hubiera ayudado con Vegeta y de que le agradaba el saber que ellos se llevaban tan bien, era, aunque no se lo dijera y a veces le fuera difícil reconocerlo, bueno saber que la relación que había llevado a su nacimiento no había sido tan solo un capricho repentino, especialmente ahora que se daba cuenta que **no** eran ellos los que se llevaban taan bien como para que hubieran dejado las huellas en la mesa de las cuales su madre parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

Tenía que recordar activar al robot de limpieza para que borrara esas huellas antes de que alguno de la familia comiera allí.

Después de un ratito su madre se levantó y diciendo que estaba cansada se fue a acostar, además había dejado al bebé solo y no quería que se fuera a asustar si despertaba y se encontraba en la habitación sin ella.

Ella dejó programado el robot de limpieza antes de irse, el cual llegaría apenas no hubiera nadie en la cocina.

Trunks se terminó de tomar su leche y se levantó de la silla cuando recordó la braga y al buscarla inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Su madre se la había llevado con ella.

En un momento de la conversación con él su madre de alguna manera la había recogido para no dejar evidencias.

Trunks sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso.

Uno: Vegeta iba a estar de todavia peor humor.

Dos: De ese día en adelante no iba a poder comer nada que se le hubiera caído del plato en esa mesa.

Tres: Iba a tener que andar por la casa haciendo ruido y llamar antes de entrar a cualquier lugar de la propiedad entera.

Todo fuera por regresar con su salud mental intacta.

-

-

* * *

-

**Sigue sin ocurrirseme como hacer para que Trunks llegue justo en el momento más inapropiado, pero sigo creyendo que debe ser realmente dificil atrapar a Vegeta en un momento así, a menos que él lo quisiera, y con su caracter no creo que eso sucediera a no ser para darle un mensaje a Yamcha.**

**Talvez sea mejor así, que después de todo este es un sitio abierto a todas las edades y escribiendo de la manera en que lo estoy haciendo cada cual puede leer entre líneas y se imagina lo que su grado de cochinez de mente le permita y así no pervierto a nadie.**

**Conste que mi mente cochina me ayuda a imaginarme un montón.**

**MickyMe, si, Vegeta no va a estar para nada contento y porfín ya tengo internet de nuevo, jamás me imaginé la falta que me haría, creo que hize un síndrome de abstinencia por falta de conección de la cual por dicha ya salí, Veyita, ahí te va otro capítulo, al final sí va a ser un fic más largo, es que es taan divertido tortura a quien sea de esa familia, y en este caso la tortura va para varios, mafh, bienvenida a los comentarios, siempre es bueno oir de alguien que está empezando a leer la historia, a veces los personajes hacen comentarios que se refieren a otros de mis fics, espero que eso no te parezca muy molesto, pero es que yo suelo agarrarme de historias anteriores para ubicarme en la que estoy escribiendo, dayanarod, como ves si voy a seguir la historia, tienes razón, no se justificaba que Trunks se traumara solo con eso, veremos a ver que más le pasa y Bulma todavía le dá algo de verguenza con su hijo, que bien que mal lo viene conociendo y quiere dar una buena impresión, máxime que aunque sea ella misma tiene que competir con la madre del futuro, lu, que bueno que disfrutaste el capi, a mí parece que el personaje de la abuela tiene mucho que se puede aprovechar, por eso es que le doy tanta pelota en mis fics y felicidades por tu libertad, Flower6, a ver si ahora sí te llegó mi carta, ¡como costó! y como ves Bulma sigue tratando de disimular sin lograrlo porque a ella todavía no le cae que su bebé ya sabe de las verdades de la vida, caroone, gracias por las ideas, de verdad que las necesito, te voy a hacer caso y voy a entrar al entrenamiento de ese par para torturarlos a los dos un poquito, shadir, sí , a mi me da un poco de pena esa otra Bulma a la que le tocó una vida tan fea, y esta Bulma no estaba preparada todavía como para haber pensado en buenas excusas, ahorita agarra experiencia, Kari, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de las cosas que siempre trato de hacer es conservar las personalidades y con M. Trunks como es la primera vez que lo intento temía que me dijeran que estaba tratandolo de manera errónea, Kris Hart, ¿te pareció suficientemente incómoda?, pobre Mirai, y posiblemente lo peor para él es que ahora va a tener que anunciarse así entre a dejar la ropa sucia en en cuarto de lavado pues ya debe haberse dado cuenta que no hay lugar sagrado en esa casa, ja ja, himeko.hoshi, ¡ya tengo internet de nuevo!, y que bueno que los capítulos te hacer reir entre estudiar y estudiar, pero seguro que te sacas muy buenas notas.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, ponen una sonrisa en mi cara.**

**Besitos, XimeB**

-

-

* * *


	8. Inicia el entrenamiento

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z sigue sin pertenecerme, ¡que mal!, si yo fuí una buena niña todo el año pasado.**

**Ya en serio, le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**-  
**

**La vida en capsule corp. Según Mirai Trunks**

-

**Capítulo 8**

**Inicia el entrenamiento.**

-

-

Luego de una noche de sueños angustiosos Trunks escuchó el despertador que había programado para que lo despertara a las 4:30 de la mañana, se levantó aperezado y luego de una rápida ducha se dispuso a bajar a la cocina para comer algún bocadillo a la carrera antes de empezar el entrenamiento con su padre.

Le había dicho que debía estar listo a las cinco de la mañana y no quería darle más razones para estar molesto con él, por lo que posiblemente fue una suerte que con solo acercarse a la mesa de la cocina se le quitó el poco apetito que tenía.

Buscó el ki de su padre y encontró que él ya se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad, posiblemente habría llegado antes para calentar o talvez no quería atrasar su propio avance más de lo necesario ya que sentiría que perdería un poco el tiempo entrenando con él.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse un tanto mal.

Aunque su relación con Vegeta había ido mejorando significativamente desde el momento en que lo había conocido, se daba cuenta que la de ellos nunca sería una relación padre-hijo como la relación ideal que le había contado Gohan que había tenido con su padre.

Suspirando luego pensó que debía considerarse afortunado de poder tener una relación del tipo que fuera con Vegeta, pues la oportunidad de compartir algo de tiempo con un padre que nunca debió haber conocido era algo que no le ocurría habitualmente a nadie.

Efectivamente su padre ya estaba entrenando y al verlo llegar le dirigió un gesto de saludo diciéndole;

-Bueno, por lo menos veo que eres puntual.

Eso fue todo lo que le dijo fuera de correcciones a sus técnicas de combate en toda la primera parte de la mañana, antes de que hicieran un descanso para ir a comer algo cuando el resto de la familia se reunió para desayunar a las 9 de la mañana.

Su abuela estaba alimentando al pequeño Trunks y al preguntarle por su madre ella le comentó que había dicho que tenía una junta mas tarde y se había ido temprano para terminar de preparar algunos documentos.

Él sabía que su madre no era de dejar cosas de ese tipo para última hora, ni saltarse comidas con toda la familia por lo que se preguntó si no estaría tratando de evitarlo debido a lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Especialmente porque cuando su abuela dio esa explicación Vegeta dejó salir un gruñido y se miró más molesto que de costumbre.

¡Lo que faltaba!

Si efectivamente su madre estaba evitándolo por la escena en el cuarto de limpieza y se había sentido también descubierta en la cocina la noche anterior, Vegeta se molestaría con él todavía más, lo cual posiblemente fuera bueno para su entrenamiento pero no para mejorar la relación entre ellos.

Decidió que sería prudente tratar de disculparse con él por sus errores del día anterior así no hubieran sido adrede.

Luego del desayuno el entrenamiento empezaba lento por tener el estómago lleno, por lo que armándose de valor trató de aprovechar ese momento para decirle a su padre lo mucho que lamentaba estar interfiriendo en el tiempo que compartía con su madre;

-Papá, estaba pensando, no es muy corriente que mi madre se ausente de las comidas familiares y me imagino que estará tratando de evitar...

En ese momento Vegeta lo interrumpió viéndose muy molesto;

-Las diferencias que tu madre y yo tengamos no son asunto tuyo, así que si a ella le da la gana tratar de evitarme porque no sigo sus caprichos no es a ti a quien le voy a dar explicaciones.

Esa respuesta le sorprendió mucho y seguramente eso se evidenciaba en su rostro porque Vegeta de nuevo llegó a conclusiones antes de que él dijera nada;

-¡No pongas esa cara, eres igual a ella!, no pretenderás tú también que sepa instintivamente todas las malditas costumbre de este planeta de idiotas, imagino que en tu tiempo después de que morí tu madre se habrás conseguido otra pareja como suelen hacer los humanos, alguien que sí la "comprendiera".

Trunks sabía que luego de un comentario de ese tipo él normalmente se hubiera sentido muy molesto con Vegeta o con cualquier otra persona, pero en esta ocasión el tono en el que lo dijo dejaba ver que se sentía miserable, y que posiblemente esa pregunta lo había estado torturando por algún tiempo, por lo que sintiendo compasión por su padre lo sacó de su error:

-No Papá, mi madre jamás se casó, ni siquiera salió con nadie nunca, ella luego de que moriste se dedicó a tratar de encontrar una manera de acabar con los androides y luego que decidió que sería lo mejor, solo pensaba en desarrollar la máquina del tiempo.

No sabía si sería una buena idea decir lo que había visto en su madre, pero si había un momento apropiado para decirlo era ese;

- Ella aún después de todos esos años seguía enamorada de ti.

Trunks se dio cuenta que su padre perdió el ritmo que estaba siguiendo en sus flexiones durante un momento y en su cara durante un instante se vio una pequeña sonrisa.

Se imaginaba que su madre había tenido razón cuando le dijo en alguna ocasión que ella era quien conoció mejor a Vegeta y que él no era la persona cruel que los otros creían que era.

En esos pequeños instantes en que su padre bajaba la guardia era evidente que para él su familia era importante.

Y especialmente su madre.

Sin embargo de repente se miró algo incómodo y luego de decir que ya habían descansado suficiente reinició su entrenamiento de manera más intensa que antes.

De echo era tan intensa la manera en que estaba luchando que Trunks empezó a temer que la cámara de gravedad no resistiera los ataques y fuera a explotar, seguramente su padre tuvo el mismo pensamiento porque luego de tomar un instante entre ataques levantó una mano pidiendo una tregua y le dijo que debían cambiar de escenario y saliendo de la propiedad empezó a volar siendo seguido por Trunks.

Luego de un rato llegaron a un área de islas que dado que no sentía ningún ki que le indicara la presencia humanos debían estar deshabitadas.

Durante horas estuvieron luchando, y tenía que reconocer que contrario a cuando estuvo con él en la habitación del tiempo, cuando su padre estuvo ignorándolo la mayor parte del tiempo, en esta ocasión Vegeta estaba tomándolo muy en serio a la hora de luchar, ese entrenamiento casi podría contarse como una batalla real.

Debía sentirse agradecido.

Sabía que su padre no tenía ninguna intención de matarlo, pero se estaba asegurando que los androides tampoco lo hicieran porque cuando veía aberturas en su defensa lanzaba ataques allí, se daba cuenta que para indicarle que debía fortalecer esas áreas, porque esos ataques no eran tan poderosos como podría mandar si quisiera liquidarlo.

Era evidente para Trunks que aunque fuera un poco más joven y rápido que su padre la experiencia en batalla de él le daba una ventaja muy grande, pero no se estaba aprovechando de eso.

Y tampoco del instinto asesino que se daba cuenta su padre poseía y él no.

Luego de algunas horas su padre decidió que ya era hora de descansar, Trunks entonces, mientras su padre hacía algunos ejercicios de estiramiento con los ojos cerrados, vio en una de las islas una pequeña cabaña y se dirigió hacia allí;

Estaba llegando a la pequeña cabaña cuando se encontró de frente con su padre el cual usando su máxima velocidad le había alcanzado e inclusive pasado impidiéndole seguir adelante;

-Nos vamos a la casa, ya es hora de que comamos algo.

Trunks sabiendo que podía pescar algo para comer y hacer la merienda allí para continuar el entrenamiento le señaló a su padre la cabaña, y le dijo;

-Podemos pescar algo y comerlo allí para no perder tiempo del entrenamiento, no me parece que haya nadie.

Pero su padre insistió;

-No, eso debe pertenecer a alguien y no quiero más problemas.

¡Qué!, eso era lo más fuera de lugar en cuanto a la personalidad de su padre que hubiera escuchado salir de su boca nunca, por lo que viendo la cabaña mas cuidadosamente se dio cuenta que era un modelo experimental de Capsule que su madre había estado diseñando.

El modelo "Luna de miel".

Recordaba perfectamente los comentarios pasados de tono que las científicas que estaban presentes cuando fue a visitar a su madre y vio el proyecto hicieron de lo afortunada que iba a ser la pareja que iba a realizar la prueba de campo, ya que iban a acondicionar en ese modelo para el disfrute de una pareja todo lo necesario para satisfacer cualquier fantasía, tenía la cama de agua y la refrigeradora llena de champaña y jarabe de chocolate, el cual le habían explicado no era para hacer hacer bebidas y la hamaca dentro del cuarto...

¡¡Ugh!!.

¡¡Porqué tenía que enterarse de quienes habían sido la pareja de prueba!!

¡¡Y porqué esas mujeres habían tenido que ser tan específicas en lo que habían puesto allí y para qué!!

Ahora comprendía porqué su madre se había mirado tan incómoda y había detenido esa conversación cuando esas mujeres parecían tan animadas hablando de ello.

¡Y él había creído que era por recatada!

Por eso era que su madre les había informado en ese momento a sus colaboradoras que era su hijo y las chicas esas cortaron la conversación de inmediato.

¿Qué kami no tenía compasión?

Sintiéndose asqueado miró a su padre que se había sonrojado un poco y que le dijo;

-Sígueme.

Y se dirigió lo más rápido que podía hacia Capsule.

Él también lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo para huir de allí.

-

-

* * *

**¡Pobre Trunks!, pero que divertido es torturarlo.**

**Y eso que todavía no ha visto nada directamente, sigo dandole vueltas a como hacer para que vea, siendo Vegeta tan sensible a los ki que se le acercan.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Anibal Barca, que mal!, subi el capítulo anterior justo cuando estabas poniendo un comentario y por eso no te lo contesté, pero como ves si seguí con el fic, tu comentario me hizo mucha gracia porque el pobre Vegeta ciertamente no ha tenido, eh, "suerte" ultimamente, caroone, como ves ya empezó la interacción con Vegeta, espero te haya gustado, Elena, sí, ya no tiene remedio la opinión acerca de su "santa" madre, Kari, ya empezó el entrenamiento pero siendo Vegeta tan reservado todavía no se como hará para conseguir lo que quiere con tanta gente en la casa y ahora con su mujer enojada con él,kokoro yana, gracias! me encanta cuando gente nueva me deja comentarios y espero que el caracter de Trunks siga siendo creíble, mafh, ja ja!!, si pobre Trunks, y lo peor es que el no quiere enterarse de nada, ni modo en esa casa no hay remedio, flower6, ja ja, si, la verdad es que la tortura está llegando para casi toda la familia porque Vegeta y Bulma tampoco andan en el plan de exibicionistas, es que tienen mala suerte, por cierto me quedé de nuevo sin internet un ratillo, por eso me desaparecí, pero ya estoy de vuelta para hablar a ratillos, himeko.hoshi, como ves aún puedo traumatizarlos más, a todos, que Vegeta va a tener suerte si no tiene "problemas para cumplir" luego después de tanta interrupción, no mentiras, mi Vegui nunca, lu, espero que este primer capitulo de entrenamiento haya llenado tus espectativas, no sabía como hacer para que le fuera mal pero no demasiado, kris hart, como ves la mala suerte de Trunks no acaba y ya tiene que ampliar su rango de andar con pies de plomo por todo el planeta, britneyfan, gracias por el comentario, siempre es lindo recibir apoyo, m3iy4, me alegra muchísimo que mi fic haya ayudado a mejorar tu día, no creo que haya mejor alago para alguien que escribe un fic cómico, Grescia, ese comentario va también por tí, y ánimo que las clases de los sábados no duran para siempre, ¡lo sabré yo!.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, ellos me inspiran y alegran mi día, y sigo esperando que me dejen saber que opinan de este capítulo.**

Besitos, XimeB.

-

* * *


	9. Entrenamiento II

* * *

**Como disculpa previa al capítulo, este no es de humor, sino de la otra categoría de la historia, o sea familia.**

**Espero me disculpen por esta vez, pero luego comprenderan que necesitaba este capítulo en la historia.**

**Cuyos personajes por cierto siguen perteneciendo a Akira Toriyama.  
**

* * *

-

**La vida en capsule corp. Según mirai Trunks**

-

**Capitulo 9**

**Entrenamiento II**

-

-

Luego que Mirai y Vegeta terminaron la primera parte de su entrenamiento en ese día y se dirigieron hacia la casa a almorzar se encontró de nuevo con que su madre había llegado un tanto temprano para darle una vuelta al bebe y después de eso se fue de nuevo hacia la corporación para tener la reunión de la que había hablado su abuela en el desayuno.

Vegeta en lugar de molesto esta vez se veía pensativo.

Después de que comieron rápidamente, de nuevo entraron en la cámara de gravedad para ejercitarse tranquilamente un rato mientras hacían la digestión.

Trunks ya estaba acostumbrado a los largos silencios de su padre y de hecho no le molestaba para nada estar junto a él estando cada cual en lo suyo mientras volvían a estar en condiciones de reiniciar su entrenamiento.

Por eso le sorprendió que su padre tomara la iniciativa al empezar una conversación;

-Y dime Trunks, en tu tiempo, ¿acompañabas a tu madre a reuniones de la corporación?

Eso si era extraño, su padre a pesar que había notado ponía atención cuando estando con otra gente hablaba de la vida en su tiempo, jamás había tomado la palabra activamente para preguntar nada que no tuviera que ver con información que pudiera servir tácticamente para vencer a los androides.

-Bueno, la verdad es que en mi tiempo ninguna compañía es tan grande como es Capsule ahora, y las reuniones sociales están muy restringidas, ademàs no suelen reunir a mucha gente por el asunto de no llamar la atención de los androides, por seguridad.

Le gustaba que Vegeta mostrara interés y teniendo ganas de prolongar la conversación se extendió un poco más;

-Pero cuando había que ir a algún lado yo solía acompañar a Mamá, me daba miedo que fuera sin mí. Aunque ella insistiera que se podía cuidar sola y que era más seguro cuando las personas se movilizaban de una en una, yo siempre trataba de encontrar una excusa para ir en la misma dirección. Sabía que muchas veces ella no quería que yo fuera pensando en mi seguridad. A veces hasta tenía que rogarle para poder ir. Mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer muy independiente, en eso es igual en cualquier época.

Vegeta se miró un poco más pensativo cuando añadió;

-Si, es cierto, si tu madre insiste mucho en tener compañía debe ser que realmente es importante para ella por alguna razón.

Trunks recordó que su abuela había estado hablando de la fiesta anual en que se celebraba la fundación de la compañía a la que le habían hecho prometer que asistiría antes de irse a su tiempo y que se llevaría a cabo en la noche del día siguiente y se imaginó que por allí debía andar lo que tenía a sus padres molestos entre ellos y supuso que ese sería un buen momento para tratar de corresponder a su madre por el apoyo que le había dado.

- Si, a veces las reuniones sociales no solo sirven para lo que se supone están celebrando sino para otras cosas en el ámbito táctico, como para demostrar a la competencia el éxito de la compañía o inclusive que las cosas están bien a nivel personal. Las relaciones sociales suelen ser muy complicadas y las fiestas publicitadas como la de una corporación tan poderosa como Capsule puede mandar muchos mensajes que afectarían su desempeño a futuro ya fuera de manera provechosa o dañina, si el mensaje que se envía es erróneo.

Trunks se daba cuenta que tenía toda la atención de su padre así que siguió;

-Por ejemplo, mi madre me contó que cuando el pequeño Trunks nació, las acciones de la compañía aumentaron su valor por ser Capsule una corporación familiar y tener un heredero que fuera a seguir con ella. En la tierra lo social y económico e inclusive político están muy relacionados.

Vegeta suspiró como llegando a una conclusión que no le agradaba mucho y agregó;

- Comprendo lo que dices, es el juego de la diplomacia entre seres con poder parecido que necesitan llegar a acuerdos.

Y mirándolo para afirmar algo que ya sabía más que para averiguarlo preguntó;

- Tu madre es muy poderosa entre los humanos, ¿cierto?

Trunks comprendía que era lo que su padre estaba preguntando entre líneas así que contestó;

-Si, pero su poder está siempre en juego, no puede bajar la guardia, como un guerrero que no puede dejar de entrenar, por eso es que siempre está realizando nuevos proyectos y buscando estar siempre a la vanguardia del desarrollo, y además aquí también cuenta la influencia de la opinión pública y la imagen de ella, especialmente ahora que mi abuelo está a punto de retirarse, porque a partir de ese momento ella va a ser la cara de la corporación.

Su padre en ese momento asintió con la cabeza y dando por terminada la charla sin previo aviso se abalanzó contra él para retomar su entrenamiento.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin nada fuera de lo común.

Siguieron entrenando y como había previsto, el luchar con Vegeta le ayudo a mejorar en sus áreas débiles y para cuando fue la hora de la cena el entrenamiento había sido tan provechoso que su padre le dijo que era suficiente por el momento, y que estaba seguro que para cuando se fuera a su època luego de unos pocos días, estaría listo para acabar definitivamente con los androides y que el tiempo que todavía le quedaba allí tan solo lo utilizarían para mantenerse en forma y afinar algunas detalles de su técnica, pues tampoco debería regresar agotado.

El mismo también estaba seguro de que estaba más que preparado, pero escucharlo de su padre le llenaba de orgullo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa para cenar su madre seguía sin aparecer, y la cena transcurrió sin ella.

Poco después de cenar Trunks decidió irse a dormir, tenía que reconocer que el día de entrenamiento con su padre realmente lo había agotado.

Había sido mucho más intenso que cuando había practicado con cualquiera de los otros guerreros.

Su apreciación inicial de que sería más beneficioso un entrenamiento con alguien con experiencia militar como su padre había sido correcta.

* * *

Había dormido por algún rato cuando sintiendo una presencia en su habitación se despertó.

Al darse cuenta que era su madre se levantó un poco en su cama y adormilado le dijo;

-Ah, hola Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

Bulma se sentó en una silla a la par de la cama y le respondió;

-Lo siento cariño, no quería despertarte, es solo que no te he visto en todo el día y me hiciste falta, además quería saber como había estado tu día de entrenamiento con... tu padre.

Parecía aún molesta con Vegeta.

-Grandioso Mamá, me ayudó muchísimo a mejorar en lo que necesitaba, e inclusive estuvimos conversando .

Bulma ahora se veía sorprendida;

-¿Ah sí?, Me alegra que te estés llevando tan bien con Vegeta, tu padre no deja de sorprenderme, pero por dicha las sorpresas esta vez fueron buenas.

Y dejó salir una sonrisa dulce mientras se levantaba de la silla para retirarse del cuarto y antes de irse se acercó a darle un besito en la frente mientras le decía; .

-Imagino que estarás agotado si te hizo entrenar como él lo hace, mejor descansa porque mañana te va a seguir entrenando.

Trunks sabía que ella se sentiría triste se todavía estaba de malas con su padre, así que trató de alegrarla;

-Estuvimos hablando de ti, ¿sabes?, Le importas mucho.

Su madre que ya estaba en la puerta se detuvo un momento, pero luego sin voltearse mientras salía de la habitación le respondió;

-Si, lo sé, nada más que quisiera que no le importara tanto que la demás gente se enterara de eso, buenas noches Trunks, gracias por ser tan buen hijo.

No pudo más que sentirse mal por su madre al verla marcharse sabiendo que tenía razón en lo que había dicho de Vegeta y que si no le había preguntado más era porque posiblemente creyera que lo que le había dicho era una mentira que inventó para tratar de que se sintiera mejor.

Se daba cuenta también que lo unico que podía hacer que su madre se alegrara sería el arreglar sus problemas con su padre.

-Buenas noches Mamá.

Pero ya que se había despertado decidió tomar alguna bebida antes de acostarse de nuevo, la verdad es que el entrenamiento le había dejado algo deshidratado, pero para evitar escenas se levantó rapidamente para que su madre se enterara que él estaba despierto y que la estaba siguiendo y antes de que ella entrara en su habitación se despidió de nuevo de ella.

No quería otra escena como la de la noche anterior.

Pero al bajar a la cocina tuvo que pasar frente a la sala de televisión y se dió cuenta que no existía ningún peligro de que eso fuera a ocurrir.

Vegeta estaba durmiendo allí.

Veía su figura encogida, semisentado en uno de los sillones de forma evidentemente incómoda, en la mañana seguramente iba a estar más adolorido que lo que hubiera estado de todos modos después de como habían entrenado, definitivamente los problemas que estaban teniendo eran más serios que lo que había imaginado inicialmente.

Decidiò que tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer al respecto, después de todo se lo debía a su madre y Vegeta por sus obvias deficiencias en el campo social posiblemente no tuviera idea de como arreglar el asunto...

Esa fue la decisión que lo llevó a aprender de manera definitiva e imborrable que con sus padres no debía meterse en donde no lo llamaban.

-

-

* * *

**Perdón por dejarlo aquí, pero son como lo que sigue ocurre al día siguiente mejor los dejo con la incertidumbre y así se van a divertir más cuando averiguen que es lo que tengo planeado para esta familia que se dejan hacer tantas cosas por mí.**

Muajaja.

**Grescia, si solo a ella se le podía ocurrir algo así, aunque si yo tuviera el estímulo que tiene ella, ¡que no se me ocurriría!, y no había pensado cuantos días se iba a quedar Trunks pero ya que lo preguntaste me dí cuenta que no podían ser muchos, al menos esta vez, cuando venza a los androides podrían ser mas.**** LU si, el pobre de Trunks necesitaría terapia, solo espero que en su tiempo queden buenos psicólogos, y que bueno que lo disfrutaste.**** caroone, como el fic es desde el punto de vista de Trunks escribo dejando algunas cosas sin saberse porque es información que el no tiene, así que esperaba que nadie supiera cual había sido el problema que tenía molesta a Bulma, eso solo lo sabían ella y Vegeta.**** shadir,jaja ,si, Mirai Bulma fue muy valiente al enviar a su hijito a esa otra realidad, o sería que ella ya no se acordaba como eran las cosas, recordemos que ella al ser su hijo tan pequeño mientras estubo Vegeta con vida nunca tuvo que estar disimulando tanto.**** kashu, ¡pobre Trunks, como disfrutamos con su sufrimiento! y eso que lo queremos tanto, ¡que tal que no!. ****kris hart ¡que barbara, que buenas ideas! puede que use alguna, veo que tienes una mente tan perversa como la mía, ja ja, y yo creo que Vegeta jamás tuvo la intensión de bajar a la isla, es que el niño se le escapó cuando el estaba distraído, que él tampoco está acostumbrado a andarse cuidando.**** m3iy4, jajajaj, ¡cómo me he reído con lo del pato lucas!, voy a incluirlo en mis frases de uso diario.**** Flower6, gracias por tus sugerencias, de hecho esa fue la que me hizo pensar en una fiesta en Capsule en que Vegeta, (sonidos de incertidumbre), casi lo cuento de adelantado y hubiera echado a perder la sorpresa, ya te darás cuenta, que no puedo dejar ir a Trunks sin el trauma final, pero no te preocupes, que con la edad que tiene tampoco es tan inocente. Y sigo leyendo tu fic, me gusta mucho. ****himeko.hoshi, sí, no puedo dejar de lado el lado romántico de Vegeta-Bulma, y no te preocupes que el estudio y trabajo no duran para siempre y las lectoras tenemos paciencia, y las escritoras como tu valen la pena la espera. ****Hikari Hye, que bueno que te hacen gracia las locuras que se me ocurren, y si ¡que siga la tortura de los chicos lindos!, dayanarod, si tienes razòn, ¡sinò fuera por los mètodos anticonceptivos ya nos hubieran invadido los sayayin!, ahora yo creo quel el pobre Vegeta no ha estado teniendo mucha suerte con eso, que siempre lo interrumpen!!.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!  
**

**Espero que a nadie le moleste que las respuestas a los comentarios sean casi tan larga como el capítulo, pero es que me parece que ya que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un mensaje lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles el esfuerzo es contestarles, en todo caso si les parece molesto haganmelo saber.**

Besitos, XimeB

-

* * *


	10. El aniversario de la corporaciòn I

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z, su Universo y todos sus personajes, los cuales yo uso en este fic, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

-

-

**La vida en Capsule corporation según mirai Trunks.**

-

**Capítulo 10**

**El aniversario de la corporación.I**

-

-

Trunks se levantó a la mañana siguiente tan temprano como el día anterior pues aunque el entrenamiento no iba a ser tan intenso como lo había sido si empezaría a la misma hora.

Primero pasó por la cocina para comer un aperitivo y esta vez se encontró con su padre sentado allí, se sirvió un vaso con jugo y se fue a sentar frente a él saludándolo y recibiendo un mugido en respuesta de parte de Vegeta.

Lo normal.

Miró a su padre con detenimiento pero no vio que se mirara mas cansado que de costumbre como esperaba que hubiese sido luego de dormir casi sentado en un sillón.

Se preguntó si estaría muy acostumbrado a hacerlo dado que no le afectaba, talvez la relación entre sus padres no fuera tan buena como él había creído.

No estaba seguro si se sentía preocupado o aliviado con ese pensamiento.

Pero recordando la cara de tristeza de su madre retomo su idea tratar de ayudarla con su problema con Vegeta.

Durante el día actuó de manera normal, entrenó y obedeció todas las indicaciones que su padre le dio sin nombrar a su madre para nada.

Se detuvieron para desayunar y almorzar sin que pasara nada fuera de lo común, a no ser que su madre seguía sin compartir con ellos en esos momentos y que cuando se levantaron de la mesa en el almuerzo su abuela les recordó detenerse temprano pues comerían algo ligero dado que la cena en forma se llevaría a cabo durante la fiesta en celebración del aniversario de la Corporación en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad.

Vegeta obviamente no hizo ningún comentario, solo respiró profundamente y siguió su camino hacia la cámara de gravedad.

Cerca de las siete de la noche Trunks pidiendo una tregua le comentó a su padre que ya era la hora a la que su abuela les había indicado les serviría un aperitivo, y que después era el momento de cambiarse de ropa para ponerse algo apropiado para la cena.

Vegeta lo miró un momento como decidiendo algo y le preguntó;

-¿a qué te refieres con apropiado?

Eso era una buena señal, no se estaba negando de entrada, así que Trunks encontrando valor en esa frase le indicó;

-Es una cena formal, por lo que hay que indicar con la ropa que se considera una ocasiòn especial, eso se demuestra usando un frac, con zapatos de cuero.

Recordó que su abuela le había contado que esa celebración había sido pospuesta el año anterior por la amenaza de los androides y el año antes que ese su padre no había sido invitado, y él posiblemente jamás hubiera ido a una celebración en la tierra fuera de alguna fiesta familiar celebrada en la casa.

Vegeta no tenía idea de que se trataba el asunto.

Por esa razón y sabiendo que seguramente Bulma era la que orientaba a Vegeta cuando se trataba de costumbres terrestres y en este momento ella no estaba disponible le dijo a su padre;

-Luego de comer yo voy a ver que traje me compró mi madre para que vaya a la fiesta, si quieres también puedo ayudarte con el tuyo porque la forma correcta de ponerse el corbatín no se saca por lógica.

Asì ademàs se asegurarìa de que no estaba cambiando de opiniòn.

Vegeta no parecía haber terminado de decidir que hacer, miraba hacia el suelo con el seño fruncido, moviendo sus ojos mientras pensaba sin ver realmente nada en especial.

Trunks de nuevo trató de inclinar la balanza hacia su madre;

-Imagino que como no siento a Mamá en la casa se habrá ido a terminar con los detalles antes de regresar para alistarse ella, le daríamos una sorpresa si cuando regresa nos encuentra listos, jamás se imaginaría que no nos tendría que venir a arrear como ganado para que estuviéramos vestidos a tiempo.

-si, seguramente tu madre vendrá corriendo para darnos órdenes, me gustaría ver su cara si al encontrarnos por una vez no tiene nada que decir.

Con esa broma oyó una leve risa de Vegeta por lo que el mismo soltó una carcajada sintièndose liberado.

Problema resuelto, ahora que su padre había guardado las apariencias y según él ya no parecería que estaba cediendo ante "los caprichos" de su madre sino que estaba actuando por voluntad propia podrían alistarse para la cena y alegrar a Bulma.

Tomaron el aperitivo que su abuela les había preparado y se dispusieron a alistarse.

Luego de bañarse se estaba terminando de poner su traje cuando su padre recién bañado se apareció en su habitación vistiendo el traje que luego de buscar entre su ropa le había indicado que era el apropiado para esa ocasión.

Luego que le pidiò que le diera un momento para terminar de alistarse èl mismo se puso a revisar el traje a Vegeta.

Dentro de lo esperable estaba bien, solo tuvo que decirle que tenía que abrochar todos los botones para poder anudar el corbatín y cuando se disponía a ayudar a Vegeta con eso, este levantó la vista y dilató los ojos cambiando a su vez su patrón respiratorio.

Trunks que hasta ese momento había estado de espaldas a la puerta sintió el ki de su madre a la vez que sentía una de sus manos sobre la suya mientras lo apartaba de Vegeta.

Al mirarla no la reconoció, la madre de su tiempo era una mujer mucho mayor que esta a la cual el sufrimiento había envejecido prematuramente, en cambio esta Bulma era una mujer muy joven y bellísima, vestida con un largo vestido negro que dejaba ver sus brazos y su espalda mientras entallaba su cuerpo y que había peinado su cabello con un moño que la hacía lucir muy elegante.

Ella no dejaba de ver a su padre con algo que no podía ser más que adoración, mientras le decía a él sin apartar nunca su vista de Vegeta;

-Gracias Trunks, pero yo voy a terminar de ayudar a tu padre con eso, por favor ve a cuidar a Trunksie un rato para que tu abuela se pueda terminar de alistar.

Trunks antes de salir miró también a su padre el cual sonreía con una sonrisa verdadera, la cual hasta ese momento no había sabido era capaz de expresar, mientras no dejaba de mirar a su madre a los ojos a la vez que habìa puesto sus manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras ella hacìa el nudo lentamente.

A esas alturas ya Trunks conocía las señales que le gritaban que debía huir ràpido de esa escena.

En eso recordó que esa era** SU** habitación.

¡Demonios!

Talvez todavía pudiera desviar a sus padres a que se reconciliaran en otro lugar de la casa, por lo que dirigiéndose a su madre dijo;

-Mamá, no crees que deberían terminar de alistarse en su habitación, yo todavía no termino.

Vegeta tambièn sin mirarlo intervino;

-Ya terminaste y ya oíste a tu madre, vete.

-pero...

En ese momento Vegeta lo mirò de una manera amenazante que le decìa sin palabras, pero muy claramente que se le estaba pasando el momento de marcharse y que si realizaba el mìnimo intento de contradecirlo de nuevo lo iba a lamentar.

No insistió más, sabía que no tendría sentido, en ese momento tendrìa màs oportunidad de convencer a sus padres de que se fueran a su propio dormitorio si estuviera pintado en la pared, así que sintiéndose menos optimista acerca de lo que le esperaba el resto de la noche se fue a buscar a su otro yo para abrazado a él encontrar un poco de consuelo.

¡Nadie lo tenía jugando de cupido!

-

-

* * *

-

**No, todavía no ha terminado, recuerden que Trunks no ha visto "nada" realmente, todo lo ha intuído. Y como aclaraciòn, por supuesto que a Vegeta no le afecta dormir sentado luego de estarlo haciendo por años cuando estaba con Friezer, pero Trunks no tenìa porque saber eso.**

**Jaz021, que bueno que te gusta este fic, a ver si te divierte lo que sigue tambièn. ****SkalaX777, ¡que dicha que te gusta mi fic!, me encanta cuando gente nueva me dice eso, y lamento informarte que la tortura del lindo de Trunks seguirá otro ratillo, porque en realidad todavía le falta ver la verdadera acción.  
****Samara snape, como ves sigo sin terminar y el pobre Trunks si va a tener más problemas, lo siento por él, bueno, no la verdad no. ****Langley, que bueno que vuelves a dejarme un comentario, te agradezco mucho porque sé que estás ahí desde que empezé a escribir y me alegra que alguien note una mejoría y que mi Vegeta sea creible. ****Mafh, yo también creo que Vegeta es un buen tipo, lo que pasa es que su crianza no lo deja ser muy expresivo, y como viste vas a tener que esperarte otro capítulo para verlo en la fiesta, tienes razón en que entre ese montón de gente va a tener que controlarse,¡ajá, como no!. ****Flower6, gracias por la idea, aunque todavía no la termino de desarrollar te vas a dar cuenta de lo util que fue y a ver cuando nos hablamos. ****Dayanarod, tienes toda la razón de estar preocupada por Trunks, prometo que para el final de la fiesta va a tratar de concentrarse en recordar los tiempos felices que pasó en ese tiempo, como la pelea con cell, o el entrenamiento con Vegeta... ****kris hart, este capítulo tambíen es solo de calentamiento, lo rudo todavía falta, pero Trunks ya lo ve venir. ****lu, sorry, si Vegeta se siente solito ya hay una fila muy larga, encabezada por mi, para hacerle compañía, jaja, pero si quieres al final del fic el que va a necesitar consuelo es Trunks, a él si te lo presto. ****Anibal, gracias, gracias (reverencia, reverencia)  
****himeko.hoshi, en defensa de Trunks hay que decir que como el no tenía papá no tenía experiencia en que en las diferencias entre los padres no hay que meterse, después de hoy va a aprender. ****Caroone, Vegeta ya medio arreglo, lo demás que dice a Bulma al no estar Trunks presente no lo vamos a perder, pero lo que suceda en el resto de la noche quedará para siempre en su memoria. ****m3iy4, que bueno que te sigue haciendo gracia, y no te preocupes que no le cuento a nadie, yo me divierto montones escribiendo, creo que se me está haciendo adicción. ****shadir, ¡sí!, jaja, y que patadón se va a llevar con ese par de caballos. ****kashu, gracias por seguir comentando, aunque reconozco que esta historia se está poniendo más lenta, al menos en los últimos dos capitulos, pero si sigues leyendo verás que se apura para el próximo capi.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me motivan para seguir escribiendo y me animan a dar lo mejor que puedo y mejorar mi gramática.**

**Besitos, XimeB.  
**

* * *


	11. El aniversario de la corporación II

* * *

**Se que lo escribo en cada capítulo, pero quién sabe, al rato y de repente me hacía dueña de Dragon Ball Z y todo su universo.**

**Aunque me conformaria si tan solo me regalaran a Vegeta.**

**Soñar nada cuesta.**

* * *

**La vida en Capsule corporation según Mirai Trunks.**

-

**Capítulo 11**

**El aniversario de la compañía II**

-

-

Durante el rato que estuvo cuidando de Trunks no pudo dejar de notar que el niño no estaba vestido de manera especial para una salida nocturna y al contrario tan solo llevaba puesta su pijama.

Cosa extraña porque su madre no solía alejarse mucho tiempo de él y ya era algo tarde como para no tenerlo listo para ese momento.

Pronto su abuela que tan solo se lo dejó un momento mientras se terminaba de poner algunas joyas lo sacó de sus dudas al indicarle que Gohan vendría dentro de un momento para llevárselo a su casa, pues Milk muy amablemente se había ofrecido a cuidarlo durante esa noche para que Bulma pudiera hacerse cargo sin problemas de sus obligaciones con los invitados.

Ese niño no podía dejarse al cuidado de una niñera contratada por obvias razones.

Era realmente muy amable de parte de los Son, dado que ellos mismos ahora también tenían un bebé y si bien cuidar de un bebé medio sayayin ya era todo un reto el cuidar de dos no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería.

Efectivamente después de unos minutos llegó Gohan el cual tomando al bebé, con el cual se llevaba muy bien, después de alagar tanto a su abuela como a él mismo por su aspecto se fue volando llevándose al niño que en ese momento no pareció extrañar a su madre para nada.

Trunks ya sabía lo poco que le duraba ese humor por lo que sintió algo de compasión por los Son y la noche que ellos iban a pasar cuidando del " dulce angelito" de la casa.

Poco tiempo después vio bajar a sus padres para irse a la fiesta, le llamó la atención darse cuenta que su madre seguía bien peinada y maquillada y el tiempo que había pasado desde que había sido casi arrojado de su habitación no había sido mucho, por lo que se imaginó que al final sus padres habían respetado su cuarto y podría seguir durmiendo allí sin sentirse incómodo y que sus ellos habían dejado su, eh, reconciliación para más tarde.

¡Gracias Kamisama!

Ya estando todos listos su madre le indicó tanto a él, para quien esa información ya era conocida, como a Vegeta que lo correcto en esas ocasiones era llegar en la limosina por lo cual el chofer ya estaba esperándolos afuera.

Trunks sabía que las aclaraciones que su madre hacía muchas veces al público en general estaban dirigidas a Vegeta, para que estuviera al tanto de costumbres terrestres con las que no estaba familiarizado y el resto de la familia nunca hacía ningún comentario al respecto por no hacerlo sentir mal, y algunas veces inclusive fingían desconocimiento para demostrar su apoyo.

Era muy evidente que su padre era importante para todos allí.

Y tenía que reconocer que su comportamiento, dentro de lo esperable también era ejemplar, al mostrarse tolerante y respetuosos con las costumbres terrestres, de hecho era muy diferente cuando estaba con su familia a cuando se encontraba con algún otro guerrero de la tierra.

Suponía que él nunca podría bajar la guardia si creía que se encontraba con un enemigo potencial, aunque ellos ya no le consideraran a él como si fuera uno.

La otra cosa que pudo notar era que su padre era muy observador cuando quería, pues a la hora de bajarse de la limosina luego de que el chofer abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que Vegeta se fijó en lo que hacía su suegro e imitó el comportamiento del anciano profesor con su esposa, al ofrecer su mano para ayudarla a bajar del vehículo a su propia pareja.

Suponía que su madre había insistido tanto en que la acompañara porque sabía que debajo del guerrero efectivamente existía un príncipe, y que como tal estaba perfectamente capacitado para comportarse en sociedad.

Durante un rato todo estuvo bien, su madre y abuelos estuvieron presentando tanto a él como a su padre a una gran cantidad de invitados que incluían tanto staff de la compañía como inversionistas, gente de la farándula, otros dueños de compañías y políticos.

En su tiempo jamás se hubiera imaginado en asistir a una reunión con tal cantidad de gente y de tan variados intereses.

Se sentía algo cohibido y se daba cuenta que no era el único...

Vegeta hablaba lo menos posible, aunque por lo menos usaba palabras y no gruñidos como cuando estaba en la casa.

Afortunadamente llegó el momento de la cena y la familia se sentó en la mesa principal a comer junta, cerca de los principales asociados a la compañía, su padre entre Bulma y él.

También demostró unos modales excelentes a la hora de comer.

A ratos se preguntaba si su madre habría drogado a Vegeta en el rato en que los dejó solos en su habitación o lo habría amenazado con alguna cosa, porque le parecía imposible que se tratara de la misma persona con la que había tratado tanto tiempo.

Luego de un rato la cena terminó y de nuevo la gente se dedicó a pasear por los salones y a disfrutar de la música de la orquesta que había sido contratada y alguna gente a bailar con sus melodías.

Como parte de sus obligaciones su madre se vio obligada a moverse entre la gente y a quedarse conversando con ellos dejándolo a él, se daba cuenta, con el cuidado de su padre.

Cosa que se daba cuenta era muy necesaria pues Vegeta se veía cada vez más inquieto a pesar de su buen comportamiento hasta ese momento y había empezado a moverse a través de los salones.

Se disponía a seguirlo cuando fue interceptado por, ¿cuál era su nombre?, la secretaria de su madre, humm, sí, Paola.

-¿cómo se encuentra señor Briefs?, ¿Se acuerda de mí?, soy Paola, trabajo en la oficina con la Señora Briefs.

Trunks estaba deseoso de seguir a su padre, pues a pesar de lo bien que se había portado aún la noche era joven y no estaba seguro de que tanto autocontrol le quedaba, así que trató de disculparse con la joven para ir a buscarlo.

-Ah, claro, ¿cómo está?, verá, tendrá que disculparme por un momento pero tengo que buscar a mi padre.

La joven pareció no estar dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente;

-Si, el Señor Vegeta, ¿es cierto que es un príncipe de un país que sufrió una guerra y dejó de existir?

Así que esa era la historia que su madre había hecho correr para explicar el origen de su padre y al mismo tiempo evitar las preguntas indiscretas que la gente para ser cortés evitaría.

Ahora entendía porqué a pesar de que su madre presentaba a su padre con su título nobiliario, nadie pareció interesado en preguntar de que país provenía.

Muy astuta, Mamá.

De una sola vez le daba su lugar a Vegeta y evitaba las preguntas incómodas.

-Si, así es. Y si me perdona debo buscarlo urgentemente por pedido de mi madre, disculpe.

Lo buscó por los salones que abarcaba la fiesta sin encontrarlo en ninguno, estaba sintiéndose muy preocupado por ello cuando decidió concentrarse en el ki de su padre antes de seguir buscándolo a ciegas y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en uno de los baños.

Decidió darle algún tiempo para que terminara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo y por mientras habló algunos minutos con uno de los invitados, su padre seguía en el mismo lugar y en algún momento se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su madre, entendiendo que era lo que la ocasionaba le hizo un gesto indicándole donde estaba Vegeta y se dirigió hacia ese lugar para ver que era lo que le sucedía.

Al entrar en el elegante baño de mármol la escena que se encontró lo asombró.

Su padre se encontraba con ambos brazos apoyados en el lavatorio que tenía el agua corriendo, frente al espejo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre el pecho y le dio la impresión que tenía algunos problemas para respirar de manera normal.

Sintiéndose muy preocupado, se le acercó con cuidado y sabiendo que lo mejor era no tocarlo antes de advertirle que se estaba acercando lo llamó;

-¿Papá?

Vegeta levantó la cabeza y lo miró a través del espejo viéndose algo ansioso;

-Ya no soporto esta cantidad de gente, hablando sin parar, con ese montón de hembras con esa cantidad de olores, que se acercan demasiado y que te tocan sin razón.

Bueno, sí, se había dado cuenta que tanto él como su padre parecían ser la atracción principal de la noche, pero le había parecido que su padre lo manejaba de mucha mejor manera que él mismo, que se daba cuenta no dejaba de sonrojarse cada vez que recibía un halago o una propuesta indecorosa medio disfrazada, Vegeta en cambio se había mostrado en todo momento seguro y elegante, y se había movido entre la gente con gracia y aplomo.

Aparentemente era muy buen actor, pero ya la cuerda se le había acabado y había llegado al límite de su resistencia.

Trunks no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión por su padre, pues se daba cuenta del gran esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en agradar a su madre y se le ocurrió una manera de ayudarle a aliviar su estrés;

-Ven, Papá, creo que una copa de champaña nos podría ayudar a relajarnos un poco como para que podamos terminar la noche sin desesperarnos ni matar a nadie.

Vegeta pareció pensarlo por un momento, y luego respirando profundamente le dijo;

- Nunca suelo ingerir nada que afecte mis reflejos.

A Trunks en ese momento todavía le parecía una buena idea así que insistió;

-Pero Papá, sería solo una copa y no hay ninguna batalla de momento y aunque la hubiera el efecto dura muy poco y es muy leve, yo ya la he probado y no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada malo.

Y acompañándolo fuera del baño llamó a uno de los saloneros que se paseaban por la fiesta con bandejas con copas llenas de champaña, tomó dos y le ofreció a su padre la primera bebida alcohólica terrestre que hubiera probado nunca y desató la serie de eventos que haría de esa una noche que no olvidaría jamás...

.-

-

* * *

**En defensa de Trunks tengo que decir que dado que el nunca se relacionó con Vegeta de adulto en su época no sabía que su padre nunca había tomado ninguna bebida alcohólica terrestre, y por otro lado como él sí lo había hecho y no había tenido ninguna reaccion fuera de lo común para cualquier chico terricola jamás se imaginó que su padre fuera a reaccionar de manera diferente.**

**En defensa mía tengo que decir que tuve algunos problemas de salud por lo que no pude sentarme a escribir mucho y si me esperaba a tener toda la fiesta completa iba a pasar más tiempo del que quería antes de que tuvieran por lo menos un adelanto de lo que iba a ser la fiesta, ojala´prefieran ver aunque sea un pedacito con tal de que el pedacito sea pronto.**

**Perdón por haberlo dejado donde lo dejé, prometo actualizar en cerca de una semana, a menos que pase algo fuera de mi control, ustedes entenderan.**

**A.Langley S, si, debo reconocer que ya he leído fics en los que visten a Vegeta así y siempre me pareció que debia verse taan lindo, y como ves sigo haciendo sufrir a Trunks, pero esta vez se la va a buscar.**

**Biideru-chan, como vez, por lo menos incluí una pequeña aparición de Gohan, veré si el hilo de la historia permite que su actuación sea mayor, gracias por la idea.**

**Lu, si, (suspiro), por dicha por lo menos tenemos imaginación para pensar en Vegeta y como se debe ver vestido así.**

**Caroone, no, como se te ocurre, me gusta demasiado el personaje de Vegeta como para ponerlo en verguenza frente a toda esa gente, bueno, talvez un poquito, pero hasta el momento viste como se portó de bien.**

**kashu, que lindo comentario, no te preocupes, esta historia todavía no se acaba.**

**Mafh, como ves hasta el momento parece que los calenturientos de Bulma y Vegeta respetaron el cuarto de su hijo, Bulma es demasiado autoconciente como para exponerse a verse mal en su fiesta.**

**Samara Snape, tienes razón, Trunks es medio quejoncito, pero así nos divierte más, y sí , en la fiesta faltan cosas por pasar...**

**Elena, si, en mi tierra dicen, "el que por su gusto muere, que lo entierren parado"**

**Dayanarod, todavía faltan escenitas, tanto de Vegeta como de Bulma, porque de celosos estoy segura que los dos compiten por el primer puesto, y gracias por la idea.**

**onlyme3333333, que bueno que te está gustando este fic, me encanta cuando gente nueva me lo deja saber.**

**Britneyfan, me alegra saber que este fic es de tus favoritos y que te da risa, para eso es amiga y saber que cumple su función me hace sentir muy bien.**

**Kris Hart, como ves este capi no fue actualizado tan rápido, sorry, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena, talvez el siguiente llegue más rápido.**

**Flower6, sí, a ese par no hay quien los mueva si ellos no quieren, y que bueno que te diste cuenta de que Trunks buscó consuelo abrazando a un bebé, por experiencia les digo que eso funciona, es como lo más dulce y por supuesto que padre e hijo tienen que ser lo más digno de verse en esa fiesta.**

**Jaz021, imagino que Mirai Trunks al mirar a Mirai Bulma se alegrará de haber tenido una infancia más inocente que su otro yo, imagínate lo que no habrá visto ese niño mientras crecía y espero que todo te haya ido muy bien.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por la gente que aunque no ha comentado si me ha leído, sería lindo que tambien comentaran.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

* * *


	12. Un sayayin de raza pura no toma licor

* * *

**Aquí de nuevo y de nuevo haciendo constar que aunque los personajes son de Akira Toriyama la historia es toda mía.**

**Para bien o para mal no puedo hecharle a él la culpa.**

* * *

-

-

**La vida en Capsule Corporation según Mirai Trunks**

**-  
**

**Capitulo 12**

**Del porque los sayayines de raza pura no toman licor.**

**-**

-

Trunks se encontró bajo la mirada algo desconfiada de su padre, pero sonriéndole discretamente para alentarlo le paso su copa y le dio un ligero sorbo a la que el mismo sostenía en la otra mano.

Levantando la vista un poco mientras se medio tapaba la cara con su copa miró como Vegeta olfateaba su bebida y sin verse del todo convencido se la la tomó en un solo trago.

¡Santo Kami, eso no podía ser bueno!

-¡Papá, hay que tomarlo despacio porque sino te puede caer mal!

Su padre lo volvió a ver molesto:

-¿Y ahora me lo dices?, huele como a medicina así que creí que había que tomársela como una.

Estaba bien, no debía haber en el planeta alguien con menos experiencias en bebidas alcohólicas que Vegeta así que probablemente sí debió haberle advertido antes, pero de todas maneras trató de tranquilizarlo pues no creía que fuera de un ligero mareo por tomárselo tan rápido fuera a pasar a más;

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto, el alcohol en la bebida se diluirá en tu cuerpo y como tienes mucho volumen para distribuirlo no creo que pase nada.

-hmp.

Esa era una respuesta adecuada en su padre así que todo iba bien, pero de todos modos le pareció prudente mejor mantenerlo en movimiento por un rato;

-Ven Papá, yo creo que Mamá nos debe andar buscando porque hace rato no nos (te) ve.

Y se lo trató de llevar por el lado contrario donde estaría su madre para hacerlo caminar, Vegeta no se movió.

-Pero siento a tu madre en el otro lado.

-Ump, si, pero es que estaban moviendo unas mesas y entonces es mejor rodear el salón y entrar por el del otro lado.

-hmp.

Afortunadamente después de esa pequeña explicación su padre pareció dispuesto a acompañarlo, caminaban relativamente de manera fluida entre la gente que de vez en cuanto les dirigía un saludo, pero afortunadamente su padre tenía un aire de ir con rumbo a hacer algo importante que evitaba que las personas trataran de detenerlo.

Aún así logro tenerlo caminando por unos buenos diez minutos.

Estaban llegando al salón donde se encontraba su madre cuando volviéndose para ver como estaba Vegeta le miró el rostro y lo encontró algo, sonrosado, y su rostro no presentada su eterno ceño fruncido, se veía, relajado.

Que bien, aparentemente la champaña había servido para lo que se la había dado y justo a tiempo porque llegaron a donde se encontraba su madre.

Ella en el momento en que vio a Vegeta puso en su cara una expresión de preocupación y luego de disculparse rápidamente con la persona con la que había estado conversando se dirigió casi corriendo donde estaban ellos;

-Vegeta, ¿te encuentras bien?, hace rato no te veo y tienes la cara roja.

Poniendo una mano en su mejilla le dijo;

-No hagas una escenita y déjame ver si no te habrá caído algo mal y tendrás fiebre.

Ante el asombro tanto de él como de su madre Vegeta levantó una mano y en vez de retirar la mano de Bulma de su rostro puso su mano sobre la de ella y sonriendo ¿dulcemente? (¡!) le dijo;

-Por supuesto que no pienso retirar tu mano, ¡debes de tener las manos más suaves de todo el Universo!

Una anciana invitada que estaba sentada cerca de allí al mirar la escena no pudo dejar de intervenir al decirle a otra mujer que estaba sentada cerca de ella;

-¡Que pareja tan cariñosa!, le levanta a una el ánimo darse cuenta que en este mundo todavía quedan hombres que pueden alagar a su esposa en público de manera tan tierna.

Y dirigiéndose a Bulma le dijo;

-Tienes suerte querida.

Aquí Vegeta intervino;

-No, el de la suerte soy yo.

Bulma dejó salir un pequeño chillido y sin decirle nada a la anciana tomándo a ambos hombres con una mano cada uno los arrastró fuera del salón a un lugar donde no había gente.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA!

Vegeta seguía tomado de la mano de Bulma y la miraba sonriendo con la cara un poco ladeada.

-Me gusta cuando gritas.

Bulma cerró los ojos por un momento como tratando de pensar claramente y luego de suspirar profundamente, dirigiéndose a Trunks le dijo;

-Me parece que tu padre está comportándose de una manera algo inusual y quisiera saber si tu me podrías decir que habrá pasado, en este instante no sé si podría creerle a él.

Trunks en ese momento sentía la imperiosa necesidad de confesar su involuntario pero potencialmente trágico error:

-Veras Mamá, (suspiro) Papá estaba muy tenso y, yopensequeseríabuenaideadarlechampañaparaqueélserelajarayselatomómuyrápido, ves, eso fue lo que pasó.

Bulma abrió mucho los ojos y poniéndose tan colorada como su pareja le gritó a su hijo:

-¿TÚ LE DISTE LICOR A VEGETA, EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?

Y respirando profundamente y poniendo su mano libre cubriendo sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo muy evidente para tranquilizarse le dijo;

-Trunks, por kami, yo misma jamás he visto a Vegeta tomar nada más fuerte que un chocolate con leche caliente, y él me había dicho que jamás ha probado de manera recreacional nada que afecte sus sentidos, no tengo idea que le puede hacer algo de licor, y siendo un sayayin no hay manera de saber como podría afectar su metabolismo y yo que creía que era a él al que tenía que cuidar cuando evidentemente tu padre no era el niño irresponsable aquí, ¡apuesto que hasta tuviste que convencerlo!.

Trunks miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose miserable, su madre había tenido razón en todo lo que había dicho.

Vegeta trató de defender a su hijo;

-Oh vamos, calmate Bulma, fue una buena idea, esa cosa no sabía muy bien pero si me relajó, deberíamos ir con los invitados.

Todavía mirando el piso oyó a su madre suspirar, la cual levantándole la cara con la mano le dijo;

-Sé que no tuviste la intención de que esto pasara y que estabas tratando de ayudarlo, ahora veamos como hacemos para mandarlo a la casa para que duerma la mona.

Vegeta de nuevo intervino y dirigiendose a su mujer le dijo;

-Yo no quiero dormir a ninguna mona y todavía no me voy, te dije que te iba a acompañar y eso es lo que voy a hacer, punto.

Era asombroso que hablara de manera tan clara cuando obviamente la champaña le había afectado más de lo previsto, ciertamente no era un borracho majadero y agresivo, todavía, seguramente ninguno de los invitados había sospechado que algo le estuviera pasando, de hecho parecía más inadecuada la manera en que su madre se había comportado al arrastrarlos fuera del salón, pero ellos no conocían a su padre y era terriblemente preocupante mirarlo comportarse tan fuera de su personalidad habitual y sabía que era una bomba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Tanto Trunks como su madre sabían que no podrían sacar a Vegeta de allí a la fuerza sin que murieran en el proceso la mitad, si no todos sus invitados así que Bulma tras pensarlo un poco le dijo a Vegeta luego de lanzarle una discreta mirada a Trunks;

-Ya hemos estado horas aquí, voy a buscar a mi Papá para decirle que me haga el favor de despedirme de los invitados porque estoy muy cansada, espérame aquí con Trunks y me llevas a casa, ¿sí?

-No.

Bulma y Trunks al unísono se oyeron decir;

-¿NO?

Vegeta sonrió aún más intensamente.

-Estuve observando lo que ustedes llaman bailar y no parece ser muy complicado, además se ve a ratos estimulante, tenerte tan cerca, en público...

-¡PAPÁ!.¡VEGETA!

-No sean tan mojigatos, no voy a hacer más de lo que hacen cualquiera de ellos, ven, no puedes estar tan cansada como para no bailar un rato con tu "esposo".

Y se la llevó casi arrastrada hacia el salón de baile.

Durante unos segundos Trunks quedó paralizado, esto estaba más mal de lo que hubiera sufrido en sus peores pesadilla, y luego de encontrarse con los ojos de espanto de su madre que le gritaban pidiendo ayuda los siguió...

-

-

* * *

**Espero que me disculpen por dejarlo ahí, pero quiero que pasen más cosas y así además actualizo más rápido.**

**En todo caso puedo hacer una encuesta de si prefieren capítulos cortos frecuentes o capitulos largos con semanas o meses entre ellos.**

**Lo dejo a su gusto.**

**Jaz021, los pobres invitados no tienen idea del peligro que corren, sinó ya hubieran corrido despavoridos y nosotras no podríamos divertirnos.**

**Samara Snape, perdón por no haber hecho explotar a nadie, todavía,ojalá te guste este capi también.**

**Marce, ¡gracias!, los comentarios así de positivos me alegran el día a mi también, que dicha que me lo dejaste.**

**caroone, no, como se te ocurre, jamás pondría a Vegeta en una situación que lo dejara tan mal parado frente a todo el mundo, posiblemente si sea muy humillante para él, pero la demás gente posiblemente piense que es algo muy normal.**

**Langley, gracias por tus comentarios hacerca de mi redacción, eres de la poca gente que lo hace, es algo que me preocupa porque no le doy a nadie la historia para que me la corrija antes y a veces eso hace que se vaya con mas errores de la cuenta, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**m3iy4, que dicha que me dejaste otro comentario, no te preocupes, se que no siempre se puede hacer, y gracias, de momento tengo la creatividad en vacas gordas, ¡pobre Vegeta!**

**Flower6, si y los problemas de M. Trunks por haber sido el incitador te aseguro que no se van a terminar en la fiesta, gracias por tus buenos deseos, las cosas no están saliendo tan bien tan rápido como esperaba.**

**Shadir, espero que este capítulo te haya divertido también, me encanta saber que lo estás disfrutando.**

**Kashu,¿era eso lo que te imaginabas? si no era así no te preocupes, todavia falta y talvez sea lo que esperas.**

**BRITNEYFAN, como ves Vegeta si se relajó, en cambio Bulma, la pobre, va a estar cada vez más estresada, ¡como me gusta verlos sufrir!, muajajaja.**

**mafh, si es muy divertido emborrachar a Vegeta, yo es la primera vez que lo hago y me estoy diviertiendo un monton, a Trunks si estaba subiendosele la borrachera seguro ya se le bajó de un solo del susto, y todavia le falta pagar su error.**

**Kris Hart, como ves esta vez actualizé más rápido, espero igual te haya gustado y no olvides decirme si prefieres los capis rapido y cortos o largos y esperar un poco.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!, me alegran el día y me motivan a seguir escribiendo estas locuras que me pasan por la cabeza.  
**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

**-  
**

* * *


	13. Porque nunca darle de beber a un sayayin

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z sigue perteneciendo a Akira Toriyama.**

**Y si, esta historia sigue perteneciendome solo a mí.**

* * *

-

-

**La vida en Capsule corporation**

-

**Capitulo 13**

**Porque nunca darle de beber a un sayayin**

-

-

Luego que pudo sobreponerse a la impresión de su padre guiando a su madre hacia la pista de baile los siguió sin saber si podría hacer algo para detener la tragedia que parecía inevitable.

Y todo era su culpa.

¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido!

Después de esa noche iba a tener que esconderse todo el tiempo que le quedara antes de irse a su tiempo porque sino su padre lo iba a asesinar luego de recordar o enterarse de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Con un poco de suerte no se acordara de nada y nadie le contara, o sino talvez la resaca lo dejaría postrado dándole el tiempo suficiente para terminar de cargar su máquina del tiempo y largarse antes de que su padre se recuperara lo suficiente como para desquitarse por su comportamiento tan poco sayayin de esa noche y asesinarlo lentamente.

Pudo ver como su madre le seguía dirigiendo miradas preocupadas hasta que llegó junto con Vegeta al salón lleno de invitados en donde la orquesta estaba dedicada a tocar música suave.

Los hombres y mujeres que se movían por la pista de baile no parecieron notar que se les sumaba la más improbable de las parejas y tan solo sus abuelos que se encontraban entre esas personas les dirigieron una mirada llena de asombro, pero muy pronto ellos también retomaron sus pasos y siguieron disfrutando de la música.

Trunks se dio cuenta que muy cerca de la pista estaba una mesa desocupada por lo que aprovechando el punto estratégico fue a sentarse en ese lugar para poder intervenir en caso necesario.

Todo parecía ir bastante bien, cada pareja tenía suficiente espacio para poder bailar suave y cómodamente y sus padres quedaron en un lugar externo de la pista, posiblemente ante la insistencia de Bulma que estaría buscando un lugar donde no llamar mucho la atención.

Pero tal parecía que no tenía que preocuparse por ello.

Vegeta inicialmente no pareció seguir los pasos de manera perfecta pero muy pronto pareció terminar de aprender como era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas y empezó a moverse de manera más fluida, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y guiando a su pareja como si hubiera hecho eso de manera natural desde niño.

¡Otra cosa para contarle a su madre cuando regresara a su tiempo!

Aunque esta posiblemente seria la más increíble de todas las cosas que le diría de sus experiencias en ese tiempo.

Trunks notó que su madre tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y de vez en cuando alguna de las mujeres que estaban con sus parejas en la pista le dirigía una sonrisa aprobatoria.

Bulma empezó a retomar su actitud segura y un brillo de orgullo y felicidad pareció envolverla.

La Bulma de este tiempo en algún momento pareció decidida a olvidar sus preocupaciones y disfrutar de ese instante que posiblemente sabría no se repetiría nunca y viéndose más relajada empezó a sonreír mirando con adoración la cara de Vegeta y se dejó guiar por él por la pista de baile mientras acercaba su mejilla a la de su pareja.

Trunks miró como su madre dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos, pareciendo decidida a que su cerebro registrara todas las sensaciones de ese momento para poder recordarlo cuando los años pasaran y dándose cuenta de su felicidad pensó que talvez después de todo su probable asesinato al día siguiente valiera algo la pena.

La música continuo por algún tiempo y luego de que la orquesta hubo detenido su melodía tanto la gente que se encontraban sentadas alrededor de la pista como los que se habían encontrado bailando se volvieron a verla y aplaudieron con entusiasmo alabando su trabajo, su padre incluido.

Miró como Bulma acercándose un poco a sus padres y sin soltar la mano de Vegeta les dijo algo en voz baja a lo cual ambos ancianos asintieron y caminando hacia fuera de la pista se le acercó a él y hablándole también en voz baja le dijo;

-Ya le dije a tus abuelos que me despidieran de los invitados porque estoy algo cansada y necesito verificar que todo le esté yendo bien a Milk con Trunksie, si quieres puedes quedarte en la fiesta o puedes acompañarnos en caso de que, bueno, tu decides, yo voy a llamar al chofer para que nos lleve a tu padre y a mí a la casa.

Trunks comprendía perfectamente a lo que su madre se refería con ese "en caso de", ella aún no estaba segura que las reacciones de Vegeta siguieran siendo tan apropiadas, su padre seguía viéndose relajado y sereno y todavía seguía con esa ligera sonrisa que hacía que pareciera otra persona, alguien desconocido.

La verdad era enervante verlo así, daba la impresión de desastre a punto de ocurrir.

Decidió que no dejaría a su madre lidiar sola con un problema que había sido su culpa por lo que sonriéndole le informó que se había divertido en la fiesta pero que prefería ir a la casa con ellos.

Su padre seguía igual de obediente y dado que ya había bailado con Bulma no objetó el regresar con ellos a la casa en la limosina.

Durante todo el viaje pudo observar como aunque Vegeta mantenía la vista hacia fuera a través de la ventana del auto no dejaba de abrazar a Bulma mientras acariciaba discretamente su hombro.

Jamás lo había visto haciendo eso.

Su madre en cambio había retomado su cara de preocupación y no dejaba de mirar la cara de Vegeta como esperando ver de repente un cambio en sus acciones.

Al llegar a la casa las cosas inicialmente parecieron mejorar, Bulma revisó su contestadora y se dio cuenta que no había ocurrido ninguna emergencia que la obligara a retirar rápidamente a su bebé de la otra casa como habían quedado que haría en caso de dejar un mensaje de emergencia, así que para no alterar a los niños que dormían pacíficamente en la casa de los Son dejó las cosas en paz con ellos hasta el otro día.

Mientras su madre revisaba los mensajes discretamente le había hecho señas de que mantuviera un ojo en su padre, así que se dio cuenta que este se había ido desprendiendo de su corbatín y chaqueta y de hecho aparentemente las demás partes de su ropa también estaban empezando a incomodarle porque iba dejando zapatos y medias tirados en su camino a la habitación.

Eso era bueno, aparentemente estaba deseoso de acostarse a dormir.

Lo siguió hasta que entró en la habitación, poco después se acercó su madre, la cual tomando la ropa que había ido recogiendo detrás de su padre, viéndose aún preocupada le dijo;

-Dame eso Trunks, supongo que tu padre aún se siente mal porque el debe ser el ser más ordenado que conozco, no es propio de Vegeta el estar dejando cosas tiradas por todo lado.

En ese momento Trunks supuso que sería mejor el tener un poco más de supervisión sobre su padre, al menos mientras se le acababa de pasar el efecto del licor, se había dado cuenta que sus padres solían dormir con la puerta de su habitación cerrada, al igual que él, pero sería mejor si esa noche no quedaban tan aislados, por lo que se lo sugirió a su madre;

-Mamá, Papá aún podría reaccionar de alguna manera peligrosa, mejor dejemos las puertas abiertas para oírte en caso de que necesites ayuda con algo.

Su madre no parecía muy convencida, sin embargo luego de pensarlo por algunos segundos lo miró sonriendo y le dijo;

-Si, posiblemente tengas razón, pero, eh, mejor, este, bueno, si, voy a dejar la puerta abierta.

Su madre no solía tener tantos problemas para expresar sus ideas así que en retrospectiva se dio cuenta de que ella había estado preocupada por lo que suponía podía pasar.

Ya a esas alturas él debería haberlo sabido también.

Pero en ese momento su preocupación por su falta de criterio le había distraído de lo que había aprendido del comportamiento de la familia Briefs.

Así que dejando la puerta abierta se desprendió de su traje y se acostó a descansar mientras se mantenía relativamente alerta en caso de que su padre decidiera que era el momento de terminar con algún enemigo real o imaginario.

El poco licor que el mismo había tomado estaba empezando a hacer efecto y la sensación de estarse hundiendo en la inconsciencia sumado al calor de su cama estaba volviéndose demasiado fuerte como para luchar contra ello.

Posiblemente por ello los suaves gemidos que escuchaba le parecieron inicialmente provenir de su propia mente y no de la habitación que estaba a dos puertas de la suya.

Sin embargo poco tiempo después las fluctuaciones en el ki de su padre fueron tan evidentes y violentas que como si se tratara de un balde de agua fría lo hizo sentarse en su cama, cualquier rastro de sueño arrancado de él, haciendo que sus reflejos se dispararan como si fuera a encarar una batalla de la que dependiera su vida.

Temiendo lo peor se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de sus padres, sin embargo para cuando llegó a la puerta los gemidos que inicialmente habían sido suaves se habían vuelto gritos por parte de Bulma, lo cual posiblemente hubiera hecho que corriera en su auxilio, pero al acercarse los sonidos estaban acompañados de palabras perfectamente reconocibles que lo detuvieron en seco.

-¡SIGUE, SIGUE, SIGUE...!

Trunks que se había detenido frente a la habitación de sus padres a pesar de haber cubierto sus oídos con las manos podía escuchar el sonido repetitivo de algo golpeando rítmicamente y la voz ronca de su padre que al hablar en voz mucho más baja que Bulma no decía nada entendible, sin embargo a pesar de la barrera que trataba por todos los medios de poner al sonido de la voz de su madre, esta seguía llegando dolorosamente clara;

-¡SI TE DETIENES AHORA TE MATO!!, AHHH, ERES FANTÁSTICO!!AHHH!!

Para cuando un rugido de parte de las dos partes involucradas rompió el ritmo en lo que habían estado haciendo, Trunks ya había vuelto a su habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y de ponerse una almohada sobre su cabeza decidió que peligro o no peligro para la humanidad entera su madre podía encargarse perfectamente bien de su padre sin su ayuda y si no era así de todos modos tenía otra madre y otro mundo del cual era responsable.

Por su parte este podía seguir sin él.

-

-

* * *

**No, esto todavía no termina, que nos falta la resaca de Vegeta.**

**Por esta vez no voy a contestarle individualmente a toda la gente que ha sido tan amable de dejarme comentarios porque me duele algo la cabeza y tengo ganas de subir el capitulo de una vez para no dejar esperando más tiempo del necesario, pero kari, kari(dos veces porque cuando subí el otro capítulo aún no había leído tu comentario), lu, Britneyfan, shadir, mafh, Flower6, Kris Hart, Jaz0212, kashu, caroone, ¡¡muchas gracias!!  
**

**Los comentarios hacen que me den ganas de seguir compartiendo estas locuras que se me ocurren.**

**Besitos, XimeB**

**-**

**-**

* * *


	14. La mañana siguiente

* * *

**Siguiendo como lo prometí con esta historia cuyos personajes al igual que todo el Universo de Dragon Ball Z le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Lo demás de esa historia es mío

* * *

-

-

**La vida en Capsule Corporation según Mirai Trunks**

-

**Capitulo 14**

-

**La mañana siguiente**

-

-

Trunks la noche anterior, la horrible noche anterior, había olvidado poner el despertador, y dado que había sido realmente difícil conciliar el sueño luego de la ultima experiencia, para cuando abrió los ojos la luz que se filtraba por su ventana le indicó que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana.

¡Genial!,pensó tristemente, ahora ni siquiera podría tomar ventaja en su huída.

De todos modos como medida de precaución se concentró en el ki de su padre mientras se vestía para ubicar en donde se encontraba, y se dio cuenta de que este también estaba todavía en su habitación, por lo que bajando a la cocina para tomar alguna cosa de desayuno se encontró con que aparentemente todos los miembros de la familia habían tenido la misma dificultad que él para levantarse esa mañana.

Tal parecía que fiesta sí había sido un éxito por las caras de cansancio de todas las personas sentadas a la mesa que parecían aferrarse a sus tazas de café como sí de ellas dependiera sus existencias.

Sintiéndose él mismo también merecedor de un poco de café, tomó una taza y sirviéndose del milagroso líquido luego de dar los buenos días, saludo que fue respondido por gruñidos muy a lo Vegeta por todos los presentes, menos su abuela que se seguía viendo tan fresca como cualquier día, se sentó frente a su madre la cual se veía algo ojerosa.

Y fue su abuela precisamente la que inició la conversación matutina, que el resto de la familia Briefs no parecía muy dispuesta a mantener;

-La fiesta fue maravillosa, luego de que se fueron cuando los despedimos de los invitados muchísima gente nos comentó los maravillosos que eran los jóvenes de esta casa, tanto Trunks como Vegeta dieron una impresión magnífica, no puedo esperar a que salgan los artículos de los periódicos y revistas que tenían reporteros ahí para ver las fotos de ustedes, ¡deben verse taan guapos! Ya llamé encargando copias de todo lo que salga de la fiesta para guardarlo en el álbum. Y las mujeres estaban que morían de la envidia de nosotras Bulma.

Y como recordando algo le dijo a Bulma, bajando algo la voz;

-por cierto queridita, debes recordar cerrar la puerta de tu habitación, sabes, el tener una habitación a prueba de sonido no sirve de nada si dejas la puerta abierta.

¡Gracias abuela, otra cosa que **no** necesitaba saber!

La anciana continuó hablando, sin que le molestara ni en lo más mínimo el que estuviera teniendo un monólogo;

-Que extraño que el guapo de mi yerno no haya bajado todavía, no recuerdo que nunca se haya levantado tan tarde.

Su madre como haciendo un esfuerzo le contestó:

-si, es que tuvimos una madrugada de perros, a Vegeta le cayó mal algo que tomó y paso toda la madrugada vomitando. Estuve a punto de llamar a un médico antes que se le perforara el estómago, pero al final pareció mejorar un poco y pudo dormir un rato, aunque imagino que dentro de poco tiempo se va a aparecer, él no es de quedarse en la cama aunque se sienta mal.

Y como si ese fuera su señal para entrar en escena un muy apaleado Vegeta hizo su aparición.

Se veía como si todos los enemigos que hubiera mandado al infierno hubieran regresado para cobrárselas todas juntas, estaba ojeroso, encorvado, caminaba arrastrando los pies, su piel se veía de un nada saludable color verde pálido y hasta su cabello parecía no poder mantenerse erguido en la posición habitual sino un poco caído.

Se acercó a la mesa y cuando su suegra dejó salir un muy entusiasta saludo él se dejó caer en una silla y sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos cubrió al mismo tiempo sus oídos mientras le decía, usando el tono habitual en él, aunque no el volumen;

-no grite,

Luego volteándose cuidadosamente en bloque como si el dolor de cabeza no le permitiera moverse de otro modo, le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento a Trunks y le dijo;

-trataste de envenenarme.

Trunks abrió mucho los ojos sintiendo que todo su cansancio era borrado como por arte de magia, había notado la falta de signos de exclamación en la oración de su padre, lo que había dicho era una fría afirmación sin ningún lugar a dudas.

¡No podía ser!.

Todo el trabajo ganado en la relación con su padre se había echado a perder, aunque talvez pudiera arreglar un poco las cosas disculpándose:

-No, Papá, te juro que no sabía que te iba a caer mal, habitualmente esto no pasa.

Bueno, al menos no con solo una copa de champaña, ¡cómo iba a saber que era tan niñita a la hora de tomar!

Su madre trató de defenderlo

-Por supuesto que no trataste de envenenarlo, ¡ya deja de ser tan paranoico Vegeta!, no es culpa de Trunks que tu cuerpo no metabolize el alcohol, más bien deberías agradecerle porque por él te pudiste dar cuenta que es mejor que te mantengas alejado de cualquier bebida alcohólica en un momento en que no había peligro.

Vegeta seguía pareciendo molesto;

-No solo es lo mal que me sienta ahora, ya he estado a punto de morir o muerto después de una batalla, lo peor es que no recuerdo nada después de que me tomé esa cosa, cualquier cosa podría haber pasado sin que yo tuviera control de eso, siento como si hubiera estado metido en una pesadilla que todavía no ha acabado.

Pues sí, suponía que si se enteraba lo que había hecho pensaría que era peor que una pesadilla.

Bulma de nuevo intervino:

-Pero nada malo pasó, míranos, aquí estamos todos y nosotros si recordamos todo lo que ocurrió y no tienes de que preocuparte.

Trunks no podía evitar sentirse aliviado, le parecía que a Vegeta le preocupaba el poder haber lastimado a su familia sin querer, pero posiblemente su preocupación se convertiría en deseo de aniquilarlos si se enteraba que era lo que había pasado, después de todo su padre no tenía idea de que había bailado, ni que había sido tan cortes y tan sonriente, ni que había montado un show con su madre para toda la familia cuando habían regresado a la casa.

Su abuela, siempre tan amable le ofreció a Vegeta una taza de café;

-Vegeta querido, toma un poco de café, parece que te hace falta, pero si quieres que se te quite el malestar más rápido te puedo dar un poco de algún licor, ¿talvez brandy?

Vegeta en ese momento miró a su suegra con una expresión de horror y se defendió como pudo;

-EN LA VIDA (en eso arrugando aún más la cara como que recordó su dolor de cabeza y bajó el volumen de su comentario) no voy a volver a tomar una gota de esa cosa y tampoco de ese brebaje negro que ustedes toman.

Y en eso añadió en voz muy baja sonando curiosamente como niño enfermo deseoso de mimo;

-tengo sed y todavía me siento con náuseas.

Bulma entonces, levantándose de donde estaba sentada le alcanzó un vaso con leche;

-Toma, esto es algo que ya has tomado antes y te caerá bien al estómago, pero toma poco para ver si no acabas vomitándolo de nuevo.

Vegeta esta vez no puso pero y empezó a tomarse su leche lentamente y en silencio.

En eso el timbre en la puerta de enfrente les avisó que alguien había llegado, el sonido había provocado que de nuevo su padre lanzara un gruñido que aún viniendo de él sonaba lastimero porque fue acompañado de su cabeza refugiándose entre los brazos para opacar tanto el sonido agudo del timbre como un poco de la luz que aparentemente también le molestaba.

Su abuela se levantó alegremente a contestar a quien fuera que había llegado a la casa a esas horas y luego de hablar algunas oraciones con esa persona regresó de nuevo a la mesa de la cocina.

-Era el mensajero que traía los periódicos del día.

Y mirándose aún más alegre mientras revisaba las páginas de los diarios le informó a la familia;

-OH, que maravilla, miren, Bulma y Vegeta están en la página principal de todas las noticias de farándula en todos los periódicos, se ven tan lindos en la pista de baile.

Su padre levantó la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo y preguntó viéndose entre horrorizado y colérico;

-¿LA PISTA DE BAILE?

Su madre también horrorizada corrió a salvar a su hijo;

-Trunks, había olvidado que hay que ir a recoger a Trunksie a casa de Milk, ve a traerlo, ahora.

Trunks no era estúpido y sabía cuando era prudente huir de una situación, y ese era su señal para salir corriendo.

-Sí, Mamá, hasta luego todos.

Todavía le dio tiempo de una rápida mirada a la cara cada vez más pálida de su padre mientras se veía en todas las noticias con su cara sonriente y su mirada enamorada bailando abrazado a su mujer.

Posiblemente sería buena idea pasar algún rato con los Son, en todo caso esa sería su última oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo con Gohan antes de volver a su época...

-

-

* * *

**Y no, todavía no termina pero ya falta poco...**

**Por cierto, yo creo que Vegeta dentro de toda su borrachera sintió a Trunks fuera de la puerta y trató de calmar un poco las cosas que fue lo que hizo que Bulma hiciera el último comentario en el capítulo anterior.  
**

**natalia, ups, espero que este fic te siga haciendo mucha gracia pero sin accidentes ;)  
**

**Anibal, me encanta que te de risa, ese es el objetivo**

**M3iy4, si, este Trunks, pero como ves al menos sus papás trataban de ser discretos, así fuera aislando la habitación.  
**

**Cata-pulta, bueno, en esta serie no hay mucho romance que digamos, pero para eso están las cabezitas de las que escribimos fics, yo ya hice mi intento en otro fic.  
**

**Flower6; hola! espero la resaca te haya gustado, y siendo Bulma ¡ que no le diria a Vegeta para alentarlo!  
**

**Caroone; noo, como le iba a hacer eso, pero con solo lo que oyó ya no necesitaba ver, aún falta más tormento, aunque no mucho, muajaja.  
**

**Kris Hart; si, un Vegeta alegrón y deshihibido, no creo que falten muchos capítulos, talvez como dos.  
**

**Kashu; a ratos creo que me quedé corta con la resaca de Vegeta, pero de todos modos en esas circunstancias no creo que ni él pudiera hacer gran cosa, ojalá te haya gustado.  
**

**mafh; ahh, no te preocupes por Trunks que es un chico fuerte y ya casi sale corriendo a su época a desquitarse con los androides de sus traumas, además mientras más lo hacemos sufrir más nos reimos, ¿cierto?  
**

**jaz021, bueno, la verdad es que sí me lo habían dicho, pero si vieras la cara de niña buena que tengo no te lo creerias las ideas perversas para fics que tengo, todo de humor, claro, pero para que veas que tengo compación no pude hacer que ha Vegeta le durara más la borrachera, sorry.  
**

**Kari; si, mi Trunks aún es un niño bueno, pero ya está grandecito así que es mejor que deje de creer que a él lo trajo una cigueña de parís, que su Mami tiene derecho de disfrutar del papi de Vegeta.  
**

**Britneyfan; ja,ja, cualquiera en el lugar de Bulma gritaría de la alegría, ¿no crees?  
**

**vegita; no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya me dejaste este review y yo sé que no siempre se puede aunque te esté gustando el fic, de verdad te agradezco que saques el rato para dejarme ver que te divierte.  
**

**Lu; que bueno que mi fic sirvió para mejorar tu día, no creo que haya mejor motivo para alguien que escriba que eso, por otro lado el dolor de cabeza se me quitó, gracias por el deseo de pronta mejoría, ahora deberías desearselo a Vegeta, porque de fijo su dolor es mucho peor que el mío.  
**

**A toda la gente que me dejó comentarios muchísimas gracias, leer lo que opinan me motiva montones a seguir esta historia y alegra mi día.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

-

* * *


	15. En casa de los Son

* * *

**Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero reconozco que fue porque me he entretenido leyendo fics de Naruto.**

**¡Perdooonnn!!**

**Ademàs habìa escrito algo para este capìtulo y a la hora de subirlo me quedè sin internet en el trabajo, que era donde lo estaba subiendo, seguro fue por karma.**

**En todo caso Dragon Ball Z sigue perteneciendo a Akira Toriyama, que si me perteneciera a mì tendrìa tanto dinero que podrìa dedicarme solo a actualizar mi historia en vez de usar mi tiempo en el trabajo y estudio.**

**Ni modo.**

**

* * *

**

-

-

La vida en Capsule Corporation según Mirai Trunks

-

**Capitulo 15**

**En casa de los Son.**

**-**

**-**

Sabiendo que lo más saludable sería tomarse su tiempo antes de llevar de nuevo a su otro yo a la casa, Trunks se encontró volando con calma hacia la casa de los Son que se situaba en las montañas lejanas.

A pesar de que se había visto obligado a realizar esa visita para dar tiempo a su madre de que calmara a Vegeta, no era algo que le molestara en lo absoluto, extrañaba mucho al Gohan de su tiempo como para no desear pasar tiempo con su contraparte de esta época.

Además esa era la última ocasión en que podría pasar tiempo con él antes de marchar a su mundo al día siguiente, tenía toda la intención de regresar de nuevo en alguna ocasión, pero sabía de sobra que no debía hacerlo muy frecuentemente para no alterar este mundo, además debería resignarse en algún momento a vivir su vida en la época en la que le había tocado nacer y hacer de esa un lugar donde pudiera ser feliz.

Pero eso lo haría después, de momento pasaría un rato de nuevo con su maestro, lo cual contaba como una de las mejores cosas que le sucedían en su viaje a esta otra realidad.

Después de un rato pudo ver la casa de los Son y sentir los ki de los niños que se encontraban allí y que prometían, ya desde pequeños ser unos seres poderosos, además estaba Gohan cerca de ellos, en este momento posiblemente uno de los seres más poderosos del universo.

Cuando ya estaba caminado hacia la casa vio la puerta abrirse antes de llamar a ella y un muy sonriente Gohan salió a recibirlo;

-¡Hola Trunks, que bueno que viniste a visitarnos!, Trunksie está adentro con Goten, Mamá estaba terminando de alistarlos para darles de comer, ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Bueno, eso dependía del punto de vista, pero mientras pensaba como contestarle Gohan le dijo;

-El periódico nos vino esta mañana y había fotos de Bulma y Vegeta bailando, mi Mamá dijo que seguro era un doble que estaba haciendo de tu Papá porque a él tendrían que drogarlo para que hiciera algo así.

¡Cómo era posible que en ese lugar desolado llegara el periódico era algo que nunca se iba a explicar!

-Pues algo así Gohan, es que yo le ofrecí una copa de champaña a mi papá y pues, ya viste...

Gohan abrió mucho los ojos viéndose muy sorprendido y le comentó;

-¡Pero Trunks, tu papá nunca nunca toma!

Si, ya lo sabía.

-Si, ahora lo sé y te aseguro que después de esto lo más seguro es que nunca lo vuelva a hacer.

Gohan lo miró de manera pícara;

-¿Estás huyendo de tu papá, verdad?

Trunks tuvo que reír mientras alzaba un brazo detrás de su cabeza sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

-Eh, si, mi mamá sugirió que viniera aquí a recoger al bebé para alejarme de él mientras se le pasa el malestar y ella lo convence de que no merece la pena asesinarme por eso.

El adolescente que tenía enfrente le sonrió tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor;

-Bueno, a mí me alegra que hayas venido, ya mañana te vas a tu época y me gustaría entrenar contigo de nuevo.

Para entonces ya habían entrado en la casa y se encontró con Milk que estaba cuidando a los dos niños que estaban sentados jugando juntos en un pequeño encierro.

Los niños lo miraron y sonriendole le dirigieron un saludo efusivo;

-¡HOLA!

-¡Hola niños!,¿Cómo está señora Milk?

La mujer levantó la vista que había tenido en los pequeños y obsequiándole una sonrisa le contestó el saludo;

-¡Hola Trunks!, ¿Ya vienes por el bebé? Nosotros íbamos a almorzar, si quieres nos puedes acompañar.

Los bebés alzaron las manitas saludándolo.

Su huída de la corporación había sido tan precipitada que ni siquiera había desayunado, con costos habìa probado su cafè por lo que sentía mucha hambre, así que aceptó el ofrecimiento;

-Si, muchas gracias, y también si usted lo permite tenía ganas de entrenar con Gohan un rato, es que mañana ya regreso a mi mundo.

Habitualmente a Milk no le gustaba que Gohan entrenara, o hiciera cualquier otra cosa aparte de estudiar, sin embargo pareció entender el deseo tanto de Trunks como de su hijo de pasar algún tiempo juntos, pues no era seguro cuando se volverían a ver, por lo que asintió con una sonrisa y dejándolos a ellos con los niños se dispuso a servir la mesa.

En algún momento durante la comida Milk también hizo un comentario acerca de las noticias que habían salido en el periódico y la televisión de la fiesta, parecía que por una vez iba a ser discreta en cuanto a la actuación de Vegeta cuando Gohan comentó;

-Sabes Mamá, tenías razón, Vegeta era el que estaba bailando pero eso fue porque Trunks lo emborrachó.

¡Qué niño tan indiscreto!

-¡Yo no lo emborraché, solo le di una copa de champaña!

Milk lo miró con reproche;

-¡Pero Trunks, jamás ví ni mi Gokú ni a Vegeta tomar nunca!

Esto empezaba a cansarlo.

¡Còmo era posible que fuera del dominio pùblico que los sayayines no tomaban, y que èl siendo uno a medias no lo supiera!

-Lo sé señora Milk, pero anoche no lo sabía.

Milk como que trató de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Más o menos;

-Supongo que siendo un buen hijo ayudaste a Bulma con él, con un hombre como tu padre no se puede ser tan irresponsable Trunks, me imagino la noche que le hizo pasar a tu pobre madre.

¡Sí, claro, a mi pobre madre!

-Si, señora, ya ella me regañó (_no es que necesite otro regaño má_s) y afortunadamente no pasó a más, aunque mi padre no se siente muy bien esta mañana.

Milk lo miró de manera pícara;

-¿Estás escondiéndote de Vegeta, verdad?

¡Cómo es que era tan evidente!

Lo único bueno es que después de eso Milk ya no pareció dispuesta a restringir el tiempo que iba a pasar con Gohan ese día y le dio la impresión de que le daba algo de satisfacción el saber que a su padre le había caído tan mal la bebida, hasta dijo algo acerca de que era bueno de que pagara algo por sus errores, Trunks sabìa que ella no le tenìa nada de aprecio a su padre y estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo, ella se miraba tan alegre que hasta les dio permiso para que invitaran a Píccolo a entrenar con ellos.

Una gran cosa realmente porque el namekuseijin tampoco gozaba de su afecto, dijo que de todos modos a los bebés les encantaba estar juntos y que a ella no le molestaba ni en lo más mínimo el cuidar a Trunksie un poco más y que llamaría a su madre para decirle que el pequeño se quedaría con ella mientras que ellos entrenaban.

Estaba seguro que lo que quería eran los detalles "jugosos" de la fiesta y reírse un rato de Vegeta.

De tal manera, después de comer se dirigieron al templo sagrado a buscar a Piccolo para entrenar con él y saludar a Dende.

Cuando estaban acercandose al Templo Sagrado pudieron ver a Piccolo que de pie cerca del borde parecìa estarlos esperando.

Posiblemente los había sentido cuando se estaban acercando, aunque Trunks ademàs sabìa que el namek solìa vigilar desde lejos a Gohan a quien querìa como si se tratara de su hijo, a pesar de que tampoco era bien visto por Milk, y tambièn como en el caso de su padre el sentimiento era mutuo.

Ambos muchachos al unísono saludaron;

-¡Hola señor Piccolo!

El alienígena por su lado sonrió al verlos y respondió al saludo;

-¡Que tal muchachos!, ¿qué pasa Gohan, te le escapaste a tu mamá?

Gohan dejó salir una risa y mirando a su mentor le respondió alegremente;

-No, hoy vengo con permiso, es que Trunks y yo vamos a entrenar un rato y queriamos saber si usted nos acompañaría.

Dende por su parte estaba un poco más alejado viendo hacia la tierra desde el borde del templo como le correspondía en su labor de Kami-sama, la cual se tomaba muy en serio, pero cuando ellos se posaron sobre el suelo de ese lugar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y también se acercó a saludarlos.

-¡Hola Gohan, Trunks, que bueno verlos!, por cierto Trunks, anoche estuve viendo la fiesta de la Corporación Capsule y no estuvo bien de tu parte darle de tomar a Vegeta.

Piccolo intervino sonando muy sorprendido;

-¡Yo creía que Vegeta no tomaba!

Dende siguió;

-No, él nunca lo había hecho y le cayó muy mal.

Piccolo supuso lo lógico;

-Seguro se puso violento, ¿en que estabas pensando?, Como no he oído de ninguna catástrofe supongo que pudiste dominarlo Trunks.

Dende, el más chismoso de los dioses siguió con sus comentarios;

-¡No, para nada!, estuvo de los más amable y hasta estuvo bailando con Bulma, pero hoy siente que se está muriendo.

-Ja ja ja ja...

Trunks empezaba a pensar que había sido una mala idea lo de ir a entrenar con Gohan y Piccolo, hubiese sido más fácil simplemente enfrentar a su padre y ya.

Estaba seguro de que por lo menos su padre le daría una muerte rápida;

-Señor Piccolo, por favor, no se ría, yo lo hice sin mala intención, ¡como iba a saber que tomaba como una niñita!

Ese fue un comentario equivocado.

-JA JA JA JA JA...

-JA JA JA JA JA...

-JA JA JA JA JA...

-¡No, Gohan, Dende, ustedes también! Él no se acuerda de nada y si llega a enterarse de todo lo que pasó y además de que ustedes saben de esa historia me va a matar para revivirme y matarme de nuevo, prometanme que no le van a decir nada, por favor.

Piccolo pareció calmarse y mirandolo con algo que le pareció compasión le aseguró que ninguno le diría nada a Vegeta pero que esa iba a ser la historia a sus espaldas para alegrar las reuniones.

Nada que se pudiera hacer al repecto.

El resto del día la pasó muy bien, compartiendo con amigos verdaderos con los que sabía no contaría cuando regresara a su mundo y ya entrando la noche pasó por el pequeño Trunks para llevarlo a casa y dormir una noche más con esa familia a la que amaba tanto.

Posiblemente a esas alturas Vegeta ya se sintiera bien y Bulma lo habría convencido de no matarlo porque su otro mundo lo necesitaba para acabar con los androides, pero esperaba que la relación que había construido con su padre sobreviviera a la última experiencia.

-

-

* * *

**Y esta historia ya casi se acaba, pero todavía me queda eso sí, la despedida.**

:**(**

**Dayanarod, que bueno que de nuevo tuviste tiempo de leer este fic y dejar comentarios, te agradezco mucho que me dijeras algo de cada capítulo, que dicha que te hice reir pero dudo mucho que nadie pueda hacer tomar de nuevo al Vegeta de mis historias porque lo pasó tan mal que quedó curado de volverlo a hacer y en cuanto a Trunks lo que le falta es experiencia, que la mamá que conocía no tenía las "tentaciones" que tenía esta y lo lamento pero como este es un fic desde el punto de vista de Mirai T. no creo que se entere de mucha cosa más de la resaca de Vegeta.  
**

**BRITNEYFAN jaja, sip, el pobre de Vegeta seguramente quería meterse debajo de una piedra y morir allí.**

**Caroone, hola, por eso puse la fiesta justo antes de que Trunks tuviera que volver al futuro, así Vegeta no va a tener oportunidad de desquitarse, que la final no era ni para tanto.¡tan delicado el Vegeta! y no sé si sea cruel traumatizarlo más, si con lo que le he hecho ya puede sacar cita con un loquero por los próximos años.  
**

**Kris Hart que dicha que te gusto el capítulo, a ver si este te gusta igual, como ves el niño si tuvo que huir para evitar que el futuro se quedara sin héroe, y cuidate mucho.  
**

**Flower6;¡ hey, hola!, estos días no he entrado al messenger para actualizar la historia, es que la tenía abandonada, y yo creo que hay varias niñas que le darían asilo a Trunks pero como fuiste la primera en decirlo ¡te lo ganaste! felicidades ;)  
**

**Jaz021 Huy no!! te imaginas un Vegeta colérico en la vida real, ummm, no importa, pensandolo mejor colérico o no a mi me gustaría verlo en la vida real, yumi!!**

**Kari; bueno, es que Vegeta por todo lo que ha pasado tiene que ser paranoico y sí ya quería avanzar en la historia por lo que preferí que se enterara de una vez, también espero que te haya parecido adecuada la interacción con Gohan, aunque sé que no se vió mucho.  
**

**Mafh; si, yo también me acuerdo de mi primera resaca, pero como Vegeta sentía que me iba a morir y aprendí mi lección, supongo que Trunks también, ¡el pobre! aunque no sé si siento más compasión por él o por su papá.  
**

**Kashu; que dicha que disfrutas tanto de este fic pero todo se acaba y ya a este no le falta mucho, aún así espero que estos últimos capitulos los disfrutes.**

**Lu; uhmmm, bueno, estoy dispuesta a compartir a Vegeta con resaca contigo, tu le das la aspirina, yo los líquidos y nos rifamos quien le dá el cariño, jaja, espero que este capítulo tambíén te alegre.  
**

**Elena; no, Trunks puede acortar su tiempo de huída porque cuenta con una mamá que sabe que botones tocar en su maridito, ¡que si no no importa cuanto tiempo pasara lo mata! jaja.**

**Bueno, como siempre muchisimas gracias a toda la gente que ha puesto comentarios o leído este fic, más a los que ponen comentarios, ;).**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

-


	16. Regreso a casa I

* * *

**Primero una disculpa.  
**

**Antes que nada me disculpo mil veces por mi tardanza, verán, me di cuenta que en la televisión local iban a pasar el capítulo en que Trunks vuelve al futuro y decidí por el bien de mi historia esperar a verlo de nuevo para no cometer ningún error demasiado grande, y eso hubiera estado muy bien, pero el día en cuestión dejé el programa grabando y cuando regresé a mi casa en la noche me enteré que se había ido la electricidad y se había borrado la programación.**

**O sea, la espera de nada sirvió.**

**Perdón.**

**Bujuu, bujuuu, snif.**

**¡Y tras de todo Dragon Ball Z sigue sin pertenecerme!**

**Pero por otro lado Akira Toriyama sigue sin demandarme...**

Supongo que eso empata las cosas.

**Ahora me acerco al final como todos esperaban...**

* * *

-

-

**La vida en Capsule Corporation según Mirai Trunks.**

-

**Capitulo 16.**

**Regreso a casa I.**

-

-

Al llegar en la noche a la casa con el pequeño, Trunks se encontró con su madre que les estaba esperando y que al verlos de nuevo corrió a su encuentro tomando al bebé de sus brazos y recibiendo del niño un muy efusivo abrazo.

Era evidente que a Bulma el pequeño le había hecho mucha falta por la manera en que le abrazó ella también.

Estaba admirando el amor maternal cuando se vio incluido en ese abrazo y aunque no era inusual que esa madre le dedicara gestos afectuosos algo en su modo le hizo sentir que algo no andaba del todo bien.

Por eso en medio del abrazo le dirigió una pregunta preocupada;

-Este, Mamá, ¿sucede algo malo?

En eso se le ocurrió que talvez ella no había podido convencer a Vegeta de que el episodio de la fiesta no había sido tan humillante como para poner en entredicho el futuro de todo el planeta en otra línea temporal.

¡Talvez era la despedida de su madre antes de que su padre le volara la cabeza!

Temiendo lo peor se concentró en el ki de Vegeta y sintió que aunque posiblemente aún estaba un poco abollado no estaba cerca, afortunadamente de nuevo lo podía sentir entrenando en la cámara de gravedad.

Su madre en ese momento lo miró con los ojos llorosos, cosa que lo preocupó todavía más y sonriéndole tristemente le contestó;

-No Trunks, es solo que este tiempo que has estado con nosotros termina demasiado pronto y hoy que no pasaste en la casa y te vi solo un ratito en la mañana me di cuenta de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar, prométeme que te cuidaras mucho.

Trunks sintió algo de nostalgia previa a su inminente partida y dándose cuenta que él también extrañaría a esa extraña familia le dijo a su madre;

-lo prometo mamá y como no hay manera de que se enteren de cómo me fue con los androides de mi época trataré de volver de nuevo por lo menos una vez más para contarles lo que sucedió, ¿te parece?

Bulma sonrió dulcemente y soltándolo de su abrazo pareció recuperar el dominio sobre sí misma;

-Me parece, además en estos días no disfrutaste mucho de lo que hay en este tiempo por enfocarte en tu entrenamiento y en la próxima vez sí te vamos a mimar diga lo que diga tu papá.

Ah, sí, Vegeta.

-Por cierto, ¿ya a él se le bajó el enojo o tengo que ver donde me escondo hasta que despegue?

Bulma dejo salir una risa y mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo le dijo alegremente;

-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo sé que botones tocar en tu padre y ya lo convencí de que no había manera de que supieras que una copa de champaña le iba a caer tan mal y que no sucedió nada que vaya a afectar la opinión que la gente tiene de él, lo cual sabes que es cierto, los chicos ya saben que tu papá es mejor persona que lo que él quisiera hacer creer y que tan solo es berrinchudito. Pero hazte a la idea de que lo vas a ver más gruñón que de costumbre, sin embargo no le hagas mucho caso, estoy segura que ya te perdonó.

¡Sí, claro! Para ella era fácil decirlo, Vegeta no iba a tratar de cobrarle nada.

Pero Bulma tenía razón en que su padre era mejor persona que lo que trataba de hacer creer y si ya estaba en la cámara de gravedad entrando de nuevo su enojo no era tanto o ya lo habría salido a cazar para matarlo y esconder su cadáver para no tener problemas con ella.

Pero igual su sentido común le decía que era mejor no buscarle cinco patas a ese gato si sabía que solo tenía cuatro, así que sin intentar disculparse de nuevo con él se sentó con su madre en la cocina un rato y habló con ella de lo que había sido su día y de los temores que aún tenía de lo que encontraría al regresar a su mundo y de sus sueños, de sus esperanzas y proyectos acerca del futuro que quería crear allí.

Ya siendo tarde ayudó a su madre a llevar al pequeño a los pisos superiores para acostarlo pues en algún momento de la conversación Trunksie se había dormido y ese pequeño era otra de las personas a las que no vería en el futuro, el espejo no contaba como hermano después de todo, y a ese niño no le veía como si fuera él mismo, sabía que al tener experiencias diferentes su personalidad sería diferente de la suya e inclusive las pequeñas diferencias en su desarrollo harían que su físico también fuera diferente en algún grado.

Definitivamente un hermanito y no otro yo.

Al poner al pequeño en su cuna y sentir la suave caricia de su manita al soltarse de su abrazo se dio cuenta que con cada momento la sensación de nostalgia y pérdida aumentaba, eso hacía que se encontraba recordándose una y otra vez de los seres queridos que aún quedaban en su tiempo y de lo mucho que lo necesitaban para darse valor de despedirse de esa otra realidad tan diferente y tan tentadora.

Sabía que si no fuera por el amor que sentía por su madre no tendría el coraje para renunciar a esa vida que aunque no era la suya era con la que había soñado desde que tenía uso de razón.

Por ese motivo trató de olvidarlo todo y dejar su mente en blanco esa última noche, dejando que el cansancio del entrenamiento de ese día, aunque había sido más bien como un juego, lo rescatara de las dudas y tristeza que quisieran apoderarse de él en esas ultimas horas.

Y por eso aprovechó el sueño tranquilo, a la que toda le gente en esa realidad no prestaban atención pero él atesoraba como un lujo del que no había podido disfrutar durante casi toda su vida y disfrutó una noche mas de la luz de las estrellas entrando por la amplia ventana de su habitación sin pensar en el bunquer oscuro que le esperaba, del ki de su padre entrenando en la propiedad y de los de Gohan y Piccolo en las montañas lejanas, en vez de su lucha solitaria y por una vez más pudo sonreir en sueños al ver en ellos a la gente y los eventos de su día, siendo estos felices y no las pesadillas a las que había estado acostumbrado cuando rememoraba en sueños sus vivencias diarias.

-

-

* * *

**Bueno, al final creo que sí da para un capítulo más, principalmente porque este fue muy corto y un tanto triste, pero es que era más que todo para darle un poco de importancia a lo que podía estar pensando y sintiendo Trunks antes de volver a su tiempo.**

**Me parece que de verdad debe haber sido duro para él dejar el cielo que era ese mundo donde estaban los guerreros, su padre, un hermanito, tantas comodidades, etc., para volver a un lugar horrible, por más que su mamá estuviera allí.**

**El renunciar a todo eso debe haber sido más difícil que la lucha contra los androides en sí.**

**Por esta vez no voy a contestar los comentarios para poder subir el capitulo más rápido dado que he tardado tanto, pero pueden tener la seguridad que todos los leí y que cada uno de ellos alegró mi día, que quien diga que los comentarios no le da impulso para seguir con la historia está mintiendo.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

-

* * *


	17. Regreso a casa II

* * *

**Por fin el último capítulo, perdón de nuevo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, y la verdad es que ni tengo una buena excusa para ello. Lo que sí es que gracias a Pily-chan vi los capítulos que me había perdido y me di cuenta de varios errores en la línea temporal de Dragon Ball Z con respecto a esta historia, pero ya es un poco tarde para corregirlos así que no voy a decirles donde están los errores que encontré y si ustedes los ven hagan de cuenta que me di algo de licencia artística.**

**Espero que no les moleste demasiado.**

**Supongo que después de esta historia me voy a tomar un tiempo antes de empezar con una nueva.**

**Cosa que he dicho cada vez que termino una historia, aunque esta vez creo que va a ser cierto.**

**Pero reconoceré de nuevo que Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece a mí sino a Akira Toriyama, **y la verdad que de todos modos el único quería que me perteneciera era Vegeta.

* * *

-

-

**La vida en Capsule corporation según Mirai Trunks**

-

**Capitulo 17 y final.**

-

**Regreso a casa II.**

-

-

Trunks despertó en la cama de su habitación en Capsule por ultima vez antes de regresar a su época.

Al abrir los ojos esa mañana el recuerdo de lo que le esperaba vino a su mente apenas tuvo conciencia y no pudo evitar que la sensación de tristeza y ansiedad lo embargara, sabía de sobra que esa sensación no se debía a enfrentarse de nuevo con los androides sinó por dejar a la familia con la que había soñado desde la infancia.

Aún era muy temprano, inconscientemente no había querido desperdiciar nada del tiempo que aún le quedaba en esa época como para quedarse durmiendo más de la cuenta, así no contara con una cama y una habitación tan cómoda en su mundo.

No eran las comodidades lo que iba a extrañar.

Bueno, no era lo que **más** iba a extrañar.

Mientras bajaba aún en su pijama por las gradas que llevaban a la cocina pudo sentir el suave ki de su abuela que ya se encontraba allí, se imaginaba que ella sabiendo que era su última oportunidad de mimarlo con su comida se habría levantado más temprano que lo habitual para estar allí cuando él bajara a desayunar.

Efectivamente, la mujer cuando le miró entrar por la puerta le dedicó una gran sonrisa y siguiendo con la tarea de cocinar una cantidad de pancakes suficiente para alimentar a un pequeño ejercito le dijo;

-Buenos días queridito, ¿dormiste bien?, te estoy preparando el desayuno más delicioso que hayas probado nunca porque hoy es el gran día en que irás a salvar al mundo. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!

Y diciendo eso, no muy disimuladamente se limpió una lágrima con una esquina de su delantal.

Trunks había llegado a querer mucho a esa mujer también, solía tener el carácter más alegre que hubiera conocido en una persona.

Obviamente la gente de su época no era muy alegre.

Pero aún así, en este tiempo tampoco era la personalidad más frecuente, y estaba seguro que igual que a todo el mundo a ella también tenía que haberle tocado su dosis de sufrimiento y pérdida y a pesar de eso había elegido ver las partes positivas de sus experiencias. Por lo que sabía que esa lágrima era para decirle que lo iba a extrañar, pero que realmente estaba orgullosa de él.

-Buenos días, sí dormí muy bien, pero no debió molestarse al levantarse tan temprano, le prometí a mi madre que volvería aunque fuera una vez mas para contarles como me fue en la batalla con los androides, así que voy a volver a ser afortunado de comer lo que usted cocina.

La mujer pareció brillar ante el halago y sonriendo aún más, cosa que hubiera parecido imposible le respondió;

-¡ Eres el sueño de cualquier abuela!, solo por eso te voy a dejar pedir lo que quieras de desayuno, sabes que me encanta la manera en que tu y tu papá comen.

Trunks tuvo que sonreír, a pesar de lo que pudiera deducirse de ese comentario, cada día le preparaba en cantidades extraordinarias cualquier cosa que quisiera comer, a cualquier hora.

Durante algún rato estuvieron ellos solos en la cocina, Trunks comiendo y su abuela cocinando y hablando sin cesar de los proyectos que tenían pero más que todo haciéndole preguntas acerca de lo que pensaba hacer de su vida una vez que los androides hubiesen sido vencidos y muy interesada en saber si habría alguna jovencita en su tiempo en el que estuviera interesado.

Una vez que se hubo enterado de que dado que en su tiempo había hecho muy poco aparte de entrenar y ayudar a su madre con la construcción de la máquina del tiempo, no había alguien que pudiera llamar "especial" a pesar de que si había conocido a algunas chicas, su abuela le pidió que le hablara de las jóvenes que había conocido en su época, de la manera más detallada posible para "ayudarle" a decidir a cual de ellas le pediría primero una cita una vez que ya los androides no le estorbaran a su vida romántica.

Aparentemente la mujer estaba muy interesada en que no estuviera solo en su tiempo, eso o quería que sus genes pasaran a la siguiente generación en la mayor cantidad de líneas temporales posibles.

Aunque lo más probable era que le divertía mucho hacer de casamentera aunque fuera a larga, muy larga distancia.

Poco tiempo después se unió a su conversación tanto su abuelo como su madre con el pequeño Trunks y aunque su padre faltó pudo disfrutar de nuevo de la mayor parte de su familia y el ambiente fue más bien festivo, después de todos era más que evidente para todos que estaba capacitado para vencer a los androides sin mayor problema y se daría permiso para regresar de nuevo para contarles de su batalla así que no sería todavía la última vez que estuvieran juntos.

Pero su padre no se apareció.

Trunks no podía dejar de pensar que posiblemente Vegeta aún estuviera molesto con él por el episodio de la fiesta de la corporación, de la cual aún el se daba cuenta que su padre tenía razón al culparlo, pero sentía una gran tristeza al darse cuenta de lo frágil que había resultado ser el vínculo que los había unido, evidenciado en lo fácil que había sido destruir la relación que tan lenta y a veces dolorosamente había construido con su padre.

Bulma en algún momento se había dado cuenta de su malestar y le había comentado que ella había hablado con Vegeta y que estaba segura que su padre le había disculpado su error involuntario al darle esa copa de champaña y no debía preocuparse de que todavía estuviera molesto con él.

Que era normal entre padre e hijo tener de vez en cuando diferencias y que eso era algo que debía atesorar también pues demostraba que su relación era real y además no se destruiría tan fácilmente.

¡Cómo desearía tener él esa seguridad!

Luego del desayuno subió de nuevo a su habitación para alistarse para la partida y terminar de guardar algunas cosas, obsequios que su familia de este tiempo enviaba a su madre, componentes que no se encontraban ya fácilmente en su época y que necesitarían cuando reiniciaran en serio la reconstrucción de su mundo y algunos recuerdos que él deseaba conservar.

Estaba consiente que luego de un rato los muchachos comenzarían a llegar a la propiedad para despedirse de él y cuando eso empezara a suceder ya no tendría oportunidad de hablar con su padre antes de partir.

Vegeta no se le acercaría voluntariamente tan solo para despedirse si algún otro guerrero estaba cerca.

Por eso luego de terminar de preparar su máquina del tiempo, a pesar que aún sentía que no era la acción más sensata, trató de sentir el ki de su padre y al encontrarlo en la cámara de gravedad se dirigió hacia allá.

Al caminar lentamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Vegeta no podía evitar sentir su corazón que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, o con sufrir un infarto.

Ni siquiera los momentos antes de conocerlo habían sido tan angustiantes para él.

En ese momento no había tenido nada que perder y de hecho el tan solo verlo lo había considerado ganancia.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, en poco tiempo había pasado de saber de su padre tan solo por los recuerdos deformados por los sentimientos de su madre a verlo en persona, luchar por pelear a su lado, enfadarse ante su aparente falta de sentimientos para luego darse cuenta que su actitud fría ocultaba un corazón lleno de preocupación y afecto por su familia e inclusive tener la oportunidad de convivir de manera cercana con él y tener conversaciones como padre e hijo para luego perderlo todo por una estupidez.

Quien dijo que era mejor tener algo y perderlo en vez de no haberlo tenido nunca lo debió de haber dicho luego de años cuando sus mecanismos de defensa tuvieron tiempo de racionalizar, sublimar o lo que fuera cuando el dolor de saberse responsable de ese fiasco se hubiera enfriado un poco.

Aunque tenía la impresión de que si no lo arreglaba aunque fuera un poco antes de marcharse ese dolor no lo dejaría ser feliz de manera completa nunca.

De esa manera casi sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y cuando se disponía a llamar a su padre desde el intercomunicador la puerta se abrió.

Se encontró de frente con Vegeta que le miraba de manera seria, pero no le dio la impresión de que estuviera furioso, tan solo se le quedó mirando durante algunos momentos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada.

Trunks se dio cuenta que le correspondía iniciar la conversación, así que controlando el deseo de suspirar antes de empezar a hablar tan solo dejo que las palabras empezaran a salir de su boca;

-Eh, Papá, ya falta poco para que regrese a mi tiempo y quería despedirme.

Vegeta miró hacia el cielo a lo lejos y le comentó;

-Imaginé que vendrían tus amigos a despedirte y no siento a ninguno en la propiedad.

Eso era bueno, estaba hablando con él como lo hacía antes;

-Bueno, es que aún falta algo de tiempo, lo que pasa es que temía que después de lo de la fiesta de la compañía no quisieras hablarme más, de verdad lo que hice fue para tratar de ayudarte y jamás creí que te fuera a caer tan mal.

Vegeta durante un momento se vio algo ¿avergonzado? y luego contestó;

-No fue solo tu culpa, bajé la guardia, supongo que estuvo bien que me recordaras que no debería confiarme, después de todo no es la primera vez que me envenenan

Trunks supuso que en ese momento se noto algo de vergüenza en su rostro pues su padre aclaró un poco lo que pensaba;

-...voluntaria o involuntariamente, estoy seguro que no eres el tipo de persona que envenena a su padre aunque tenga la oportunidad. Tu madre te educó bien, espero que cuando regreses a tu tiempo le hagas saber que opino eso, y que deseo que puedan reconstruir su mundo como lo desean. Ambos lo merecen.

Los dos se quedaron un momento mirándose frente a la puerta de la cámara de gravedad en un silencio cómodo y Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír en el momento con el que había soñado toda su vida, el momento en que su padre de la única manera que podía le decía que estaba orgulloso de él. Sabía que Vegeta no sería capaz de ser más específico en su reconocimiento o de dar una muestra física de afecto pero en realidad eso no le hacía falta, su felicidad no hubiera sido mayor de haberle abrazado.

Poco después juntos se dirigieron hacia la casa, él para estar un último rato con la gente a la que apreciaba, su familia y amigos y Vegeta para cambiarse de ropa y cuando por fin despegó con rumbo a su mundo la sensación de que su vida sería lo que debía ser le acompañó al igual que la imagen sonriente de su padre, la cual ahora estaría con él como un recuerdo preciado y no como una fantasía por el resto de su vida.

-

-

Fin.

-

-

* * *

**Bueno, después de un montón de espera por fín terminé esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

**AnibalCE, si, puede que este Vegeta sea más buena gente de la cuenta, pero es luego de la saga de Cell cuando ya se había dado cuenta que le había dolido el que mataran a su hijo y por el bien de la historia tenía que mandar a Trunks de vuelta con todos sus dientes, pero tengo que decir que me dió risa tu comentario.**

**Pily-chan, muchas gracias por la idea de buscar el capítulo en youtube, lo hice y me dió algo de verguenza ver que había cometido un montón de errores en la historia, espero que eso no la haya echado a perder, mi memoria me hizo una jugarreta, en todo caso me alegra que te haya gustado hasta el momento aunque te haya hecho perder el sueño ;)**

**Dayanarod, como ves este capítulo fue un poco más largo para compensar la espera ojalá lo encuentres con coherente con el resto, a veces es dificil encontrar un final que tenga sentido.**

**Langley, traté que este capítulo no me saliera tan triste como el anterios, como es de despedida es algo dificil, además que no estaba muy segura de que hacer con Vegeta, espero que sea creible.**

**caroone, como ves y para complacerte de nuevo salió Vegeta y además siendo bueno con Trunks, no podía ser de otra manera porque ya era el capítulo final y ya me dí cuenta que lo mío no es el angs.**

**Lu, ¡hola!, por aquí todo bien, y yo te requete comprendo con eso de leer en carrera en el trabajo, y todavía peor cuando se intenta actualizar un poco en en trabajo ¡uf!, por eso te agradezco aún más el que me dejes saber lo que opinas de esta historia.**

**Shadir, si el capítulo anterior estuvo melancólico, y este también aunque no tanto, puede que sea también que aquí se ha puesto como muy lluvioso, pero bueno, por lo menos terminó bien, digo yo...**

**Kris Hart, sorry, tardé mucho en actualizar, pero aún así espero que me perdones y que este final te haya gustado.**

**Aio-chan, ja ja, sí, siempre quise leer un fic con Vegeta siendo buena gente por una borrachera y que luego se muriera de la verguenza por darse cuenta que le había salido una parte de su personalidad que quería ocultar, y como nada que la encontraba acabé escribiendola yo, gracias por dejarme saber que eso tambien te gustó a tí.**

**Flower6, espero que tu trabajo esté mejor y que tu vida romántica esté viento en popa, yo como habrás visto ni había podido actualizar, aunque más por falta de inspiracion que otra cosa, por otro lado espero que este final te haya gustado, que sé que a ti el que te gusta más de los chicos es Trunks, cuidate mucho y que estés bien.**

**metitus!, y aquí por fin el último pedazo de esta historia, espero que te parezca apropiada a este universo y que la hayas disfrutado.**

**Y ya por último prometo tratar de contestar los comentarios que me pongan así que si quieren que lo haga por esta vez no pongan comentarios anónimos.**

**Muchísimas gracias, que los comentarios me dan energias y alegran mi día.**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

-

* * *


End file.
